Fictional Love
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: Una chica tímida que revela su verdadero yo a través de la escritura, sin embargo un nuevo reto para el cual no está lista ha venido. Amy se ha propuesto a escribir sobre el amor experimentándolo ella misma, y para eso chantajeara al erizo más popular de su clase obligándolo a cumplir misiones para conseguir su cometido. Un amor de novela creado por un falso romance. Sonamy
1. The Notebook

**Quiénes de ustedes estaban atentos a esta actualización que diga: Kyaaaa! Jajaja ok, bien, no era necesario, pero igual XD! Ok les traigo esta nueva historia inspirada en un manga que leí que me gusto muchísimo y en un manga de Sonic hecho por una fan que también era muy bueno! Mezclado ambos, junto a mi mente retorcida salió: "Fictional Love" o "Amor de Ficción" **

**En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir (Tengo una gripe horrible de esas que te da para quedarte en cama junto a tu gato y ver películas de horror, sí ese tipo de gripe!) espero realmente les guste la nueva idea y sin más que decir lo dejo con el capítulo 1: El Cuaderno, disfruten..**

* * *

Capítulo 1: The Notebook

-.-.-.-Erie vio a Aarón con enfado, ¿cómo él se osaba en retarla? Dos mundos diferentes que se habían unido por un trágico accidente; ella no perdería contra él, se volvería la mejor guerrera que ningún rebelde hubiese visto antes…-.-.-.-

-Y fin del capítulo tres- dijo la eriza para cerrar su laptop y dejarse caer rendida sobre el escritorio –Estoy segura que esto les encantará a mis lectores- habló para bostezar con pesadez. –Segura…

Escuchó un ruido molesto e incesante y frunció el ceño molesta. Amy entreabrió los ojos para notar como los rayos de sol empezaban a tocar las sabanas rosas de su cuarto, las cuales yacían intactas. Bostezó con sonoridad para restregarse los ojos con fuerza, parecía que se había quedado dormida sobre su escritorio, de nuevo. Amy escuchó de nuevo aquel sonido irritante sólo para percatarse que se trataba de su despertador que le indicaba que era momento de levantarse. Observó con desagrado el despertador únicamente para notar que ya se le hacía tarde.

-¡DEMONIOS!- gritó para levantarse a prisa y buscar su uniforme.

Salió corriendo de casa para a prisa dirigirse hacia la escuela; se le hacía tarde nuevamente. Corrió incesante por el sendero que la llevaría a su lugar de destino, sintiendo como cada minuto le pesaba encima. Si llegaba tarde tendrían que pasar por el ridículo público nuevamente.

-¿Uh?, Amy buenos días- le saludó un rostro familiar deteniendo su marcha para que lograra alcanzarlo -¿De nuevo tarde eh?- sonrió el erizo burlesco. Amy paró su carrera enfrente de él, recuperando el aliento pesadamente. –Asumo por tu peinado alborotado y tu uniforme desaliñado que terminaste el capítulo de tu historia.

-Por supuesto - respondió con un ceño fruncido –Sé me hizo tarde, eso es todo.

-Me lo imagine, pasa cada vez que tienes que actualizar- indicó –Sabiendo eso, toma- dijo para sacar de su mochila un peine y una pequeña caja. Amy tomó ambos objetos y así peinó su larga cabellera para colocar así en la posición adecuada la diadema roja sobre su cabeza.

-¡Listo!- dijo Amy con una sonrisa -¿Y esto qué es?- cuestionó la eriza para ver la pequeña caja con cierta desconfianza

-Son rollos de huevo con arroz- respondió indiferente el erizo para seguir el trayecto.

-¿Me trajiste desayuno?- preguntó con cierto asombro la eriza -¿Desde cuando eres tan atento conmigo?

-Desde la vez que te comiste mi almuerzo porque no lograste desayunar correctamente- regañó.

-Me conoces bien Silver- sonrió la eriza para abrir la pequeña caja–Tal vez demasiado- sonrió la eriza mientras degustaba de su contenido.

-Andado dormilona- respondió sin interés –Se nos hace tarde.

Llegaron a la escuela después de una caminata de 15 minutos, la cual, daba paso a todos los estudiantes del lugar, pues las clases iniciarían pronto. Amy miró sin ánimo su escuela, en donde sabía lo que le esperaba una vez pasara por esos portones.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Silver al verla detenerse enfrente de las rejas de acero.

-No- respondió secamente –Andando.

Siguió con su camino justamente para que la campana sonara y los grandes portones negros se cerraran detrás de ellos. Amy vio de reojo los barrotes que la encerraban en aquel lugar haciéndola sentir ansiosa –Hey- le habló Silver para así voltearlo a ver –Tranquila- indicó y con su mano palmear suavemente su cabeza cual niña pequeña –Todo está bien- le sonrió cordial -Nos veremos a la hora de almuerzo ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro que todo esta bien- respondió tajante para alejarse de su tacto con brusquedad –Bien, bien, ve a tu clase- indicó Amy para empezar a caminar al edificio de grandes ventanas que la esperaban.

Silver la observó con cierta consternación. Amy había tenido muchos problemas para adaptarse desde aquel incidente años atrás, y él lo sabía bien, al final de cuentas, era su único amigo en toda la escuela desde que estaban en primaria.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminó por los pasillos con aquella expresión fría y seria, tal cual era su costumbre. Su vista al frente, como él le había dicho que siempre hiciera, obviando aquello que la rodeaba hasta encontrar su lugar seguro. Los murmullos de quienes la rodeaban sin embargo lograban alcanzarla –Ahí va la _freaky_…- escuchó decir entre risas a alguien, obligándola a acelerar el paso. Amy caminó tan rápido como pudo intentado obviar aquellos comentarios de los de su misma aula, hasta por fin llegar a su clase y así dirigirse a su asiento a toda prisa.

-Por fin…- suspiró aliviada.

-¡¿Leíste el último capítulo de Ames?!-escuchó a sus compañeras hablar, captando su atención.

-¡Sí, lo sé!- asintió otra compañera -¡Erie y Aarón en una relación tan tormentosa!, ¡Me encanta!

Amy sonrió disimuladamente ante el cumplido. Se dedicaba a escribir desde hace algún tiempo, escribía de todo aquello que observaba en su escuela llevándolo a la vida en aquellas hojas de papel; viviendo a través de aquellos que consideraba que tenían una vida excitante. Como sobrenombre había escogido Ames, pues nadie debería de saber que era ella, y resultaba que Ames era una de las más populares en el ranking de escritores, haciéndola llenar de orgullo.

-Sí, pero creo que la historia necesita amor- habló decepcionada una de sus compañeras.

_-"¿Eh?, ¿Amor?"-_ pensó Amy para prestar atención más de cerca.

-Siempre terminan como amigos o algo así- concluyó –¡Me encantaría una buena historia de amor!

-¡Sí a mi también!

-"_Amor…_"- pensó de nuevo la eriza.

0-0-0-0-0

-¿Uh? ¿Amor?- le preguntó Silver para verla con sorpresa.

-Sí… amor- dijo con cierta decepción para tomar otro bocado de su comida.

-Pero ¿no crees que tu historia está bien así como está?

-Sí, pero… mis lectores quieren amor- respondió Amy consternada.

-Bueno, entonces agrégalo- dijo el erizo plateado sin darle mayor importancia.

-No lo entiendes, yo no puedo escribir sobre el amor- aclaró molesta –Y lo más probable es que nunca pueda hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó curioso el erizo plateado mientras comía aquel emparedado.

-Porque no sé como se siente el amor, ¿cómo se supone que escriba de eso?, es decir qué pasos debo de poner.

-Eso es sencillo, lee alguna historia boba y cursi y verás que es muy fácil.

-¿Cómo cuál?

-No sé, cualquier cosa estaría bien, como esa de vampiros que brillan en la luz y hombres lobos o Romeo y Julieta.

-No, no- negó –Un escritor debe de escribir de lo que conoce.

-¿Así? Y en dónde tú has visto espadachines que viven en las alcantarillas ¿eh?- preguntó burlesco.

-¡Esto es serio!- regañó Amy molesta –Si logro que mi historia consiga más atención pronto podrá ser publicada- sonrió competitiva.

-Eso lo sé.

-¡Lograré escribir sobre amor!- se dijo decidida -¡De alguna manera o de otra!

-Suerte con eso- respondió el erizo plateado restándole importancia.

-¿Tú te has enamorado alguna vez Silver?- inquirió con inocencia. Tal vez su amigo podría ayudarlo a entender mejor el amor.

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó con sonroje -¡Claro que no!- negó con rapidez. Desvió su mirada hacia su regazo y un incómodo silencio se presentó entre ambos como un mal invitado, haciéndolo sentir presionado bajo la mirada impasible de la eriza rosa. Silver se puso en pie sin poder darle la espalda. -¡Andando!- comandó.

-¿Por qué la prisa?- preguntó atenta a su extraña reacción -Aún tenemos unos minutos.

-Como quieras, yo regresaré- dijo cortante.

-Pero…

Amy lo vio marcharse con una extraña conducta ¿por qué su pregunta lo había irritando de repente? Hizo una mueca de desinterés y elevó los hombros sin darle más importancia al asunto. Suspiró con pesadez y desde la terraza de la escuela observó a sus compañeros jugar en el patio de juego. A la distancia, un par de parejas se divisaban en arrumacos y besos apasionados. –Ese amor ya se consumo- habló con tono de aburrimiento –Necesito saber cómo empieza- se dijo a sí misma para sacar un lapicero que siempre yacía en la bolsa de su falda y buscar el cuaderno de apuntes que resguardaba con gran empeño. Un cuaderno de pasta rosa sin nombre, con garabatos en la mayor parte de las hojas; su cuaderno de inspiración como ella le decía.

-.-.-.-Se vio con él y él sintió su corazón…-.-.-.- detuvo su escritura -¿Explotar de mariposas y cosas?- se dijo Amy no muy convencida rayando su escrito anterior con frustración. Lo sabía, si lo intentaba sin una base solida sólo escribiría estupideces.

El timbre sonó para captar su atención y ponerse en pie a prisa, no quería ser atrapada en medio de la ola de estudiantes que pronto entrarían al salón. Corrió a la entrada de la azotea y bajó a prisa casi saltado los escalones para llegar a su aula.

Amy se sentó en su lugar con la respiración agitada para de nuevo tratar de ser invisible a la vista pública. Poco a poco los vio entrar sin percatarse de su presencia, tal como le gustaba.

Necesitaba encontrar un nuevo personaje para su historia, alguien que pudiese enseñarle cómo debía de empezar una buena historia de amor, una pareja que empezara desde cero ¿Pero cómo describiría las sensaciones? ¿Podría hacerlo tan sólo con observar desde la distancia?

-¡Cuidado!- un gritó la despertó de su ensoñación.

Era una de sus compañeras que se tropezaba por caminar a prisa entre las mochilas que yacían en el suelo. Amy la vio caer al suelo, para ser salvada por él. Lo observó sostenerla con galanura por el chico más popular de su clase; mientras aquella sonrisa sutil pero sincera adornaba su rostro sumándole puntos a su atractivo.

Su uniforme, un de saco color negro con pantalones del mismo color, una camisa blanca de botones de manga larga, que siempre permanecía fuera de sus pantalones y una corbata color rojo bermellón, que yacía con soltura sobre su pecho, le daba un aire a chico malo. Sonic the Hedgehgog conocido por su atractivo, buenas notas, habilidad en los deportes, y sobre todo su poder para poder derretir el corazón de toda chica que se atravesara en su camino. Un líder natural con un futuro brillante, según decían sus maestros.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le escuchó preguntar con aquella sonrisa de gran carisma y agarre seguro sobre la cintura de ella.

-S-Sonic…- musitó la chica murciélago con un sonroje involuntario sobre sus mejillas al sentir la cercanía entre ambos –Sí- asintió para sonreírle con el encantó de la chica más linda del aula, como todos murmuraban.

Amy observó de reojo a los chicos de su clase, quienes mordían sus labios y desvían la mirada de ellos, celosos de perder contra él. Eran la proclamada nueva pareja del aula. Si bien Dawn era torpe, sin duda era muy hermosa, con sus grandes encantos femeninos, y su blusa, la cual se ceñía de sobre manera en el área del busto, se los hacía recordar todo el tiempo. Los hombre miraban al erizo con envidia y las mujeres a la murciélaga en sus brazos deseando poder estar en su lugar.

-Ten más cuidado Dawn- la llamó Sonic por su nombre para colocarla en pie con la gracia que sólo un fino caballero podría tener –No me gustaría ver una marca en tal hermoso rostro- dijo con aquella sonrisa y expresión serena.

Amy percibió la escena asqueada. Sonic era un casanova entre todas las chicas de su sección. -"_Él no_"- pensó para fruncir el ceño al verlo desaprobatoriamente. Necesitaba alguien que fuera menos predecible que le erizo azul; Sonic le parecía un personaje aburrido, sin la chispa que necesitaba para traer a la vida a Aarón, el personaje principal en su historia.

-Estudiantes, por favor tomen sus lugares- habló la educadora al entrar al salón. –Es hora de empezar la lección.

0-0-0-0-0

Terminaron las clases, y por fin una genuina sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Amy se encontró a Silver en el pasillo, como cada tarde al finalizar las clases, y le sonrió con calidez, provocando una sonrisa de regresó de su parte.

-¡Por fin!- dijo Amy con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Festejando el fin de otro día escolar.

-Creo que es el único momento en el día que sonríes Ames.

-¡Shhh!- calló la eriza para tapar la boca de su amigo con ambas manos. –No digas eso- le susurró.

Silver rodó sus ojos en señal de exasperación y quitó las manos de ella con cierta brusquedad. Odiaba que hiciera eso.

-¿Realmente crees que alguien crea que tu eres Ames la escritora _Online_?- preguntó con cierto dejo de molestia en su mirar.

-Pues… no lo sé, puede ser- indicó para empezar su marcha y ambos encontrar su salida del edificio de aulas y escritorios ahora desierto. -Sabes que no deseo que eso pase, no quiero llamar la atención…- musitó con cierta timidez –Es mejor así- murmuró casi convenciéndose a sí misma.

-Como digas Amy- habló su amigo cortante; fijando su vista al frente.

Ella conocía esa mirada distante, Silver se había molestado con ella. De nuevo. Se sintió cual niña regañada en espera de un castigo; Amy odiaba que Silver se enojara con ella. De nuevo el silencio incómodo llegó para caminar junto a ellos y bailar a su lado con descaro.

-Oh, ¡Lo olvidaba!- exclamó Amy con una falsa sonrisa y la esperanza de aligerar la tensión. –Escribí un par de ideas nuevas que quiero que oigas para que me des tu opinión.

La vio de reojo con aquella mirada soñadora y una sonrisa cálida alumbrar su rostro, y suspiró resignado. Sus ojos de niña inocente lo habían logrado nuevamente. Silver la volteó a ver al fin y un amago de sonrisa pintarse en su rostro, asintiendo con la cabeza. Amy lo había logrado otra vez.

-Mira- dijo para abrir la mochila que colgaba a un lado –Puse que…- calló de golpe de pronto. Buscó su cuaderno color rosa y no logró encontrarlo en su mochila –Mi cuaderno- se dijo para revisar entre sus pocos libros que llevaba con ella de regreso a casa -¡Demonios!- gritó para correr de regreso por a la escuela.

-¡¿A-Adónde vas?!- preguntó Silver desconcertado.

-¡Enseguida regreso!- indicó sin parar –Debo traer mi cuaderno de mi clase- explicó para dejarlo atrás.

Su cuaderno era su tesoro y no podía dejar que nadie más lo viera. Sus apuntes, sus ideas, su verdadero ser detrás de páginas con borrones, tachones y uno que otro dibujo hecho a lapicero.

Amy cruzó por el pasillo para llegar al salón que tenía la señal "3-B" Indicando su número de año en secundaria y sección. Sonrió con alivió. Caminó hacia su aula cuando una voz la hizo detenerse frente a la puerta de madera. Había alguien adentro. Se acercó con cautela para asomar su cabeza y ver quién aún se encontraba en clases tan tarde.

-… ¿Dawn?- susurró Amy al ver a la murciélago de ojos azules y pelaje gris.

-S-Sonic…- murmuró ella con timidez. Amy se asomó un poco más para distinguir al erizo azul que la miraba con aquella expresión de felicidad imborrable de su rostro, era como si siempre llevara esa sonrisa cálida y ojos apacibles sin importar el día o situación que se le presentase. –Yo quería decirte que…- se interrumpió para verlo con una dulzura absoluta.

-¿Se le confesara?- se cuestionó Amy a sí misma con asombro, ahora más intrigada que antes. Eso podría servirle para un capítulo en su libro. Sonrió ante la idea para observar con atención.

-Tú me gustas mucho- logró hacer que sus labios dejaran salir el sentimiento de un corazón enamorado. Dawn lo observó con cautela, en espera a una respuesta de sus sentimientos ahora expuestos.

Amy la estudió de pies a cabeza, y a pesar que el diálogo era sumamente sencillo de plasmar en papel, las emociones y sensaciones detrás de las palabras eran más complicado.

-Dawn… -habló con condescendencia el erizo –Eres una de las chicas más hermosas e increíbles que conozco- amplió su sonrisa –Pero… yo…- dijo con una mirada llena de tristeza.

-"_Es todo un Romeo_"- pensó Amy con cierto desagrado. Aunque debía admitir que sabía muy como interpretar el papel.

-No lo digas- suplicó ella –Gracias por escuchar y ser tan dulce conmigo Sonic- le sonrió con esfuerzo para dar media vuelta y correr hacia la puerta; finalizando la conversación.

Amy se alarmó al verla ir hacia donde ella yacía espiando. Se alejó aprisa y se escondió detrás de una de las filas de casilleros de metal que yacían pegados por toda la pared a la par de su aula. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego verla correr por el pasillo al pasarla de largo; sin notar su presencia. Suspiró con tranquilidad al no ser descubierta por su compañera. Ahora sólo necesitaba ir por su cuaderno una vez que Sonic saliera y podría regresar a casa.

Asomó la cabeza nuevamente para verlo salir del salón y con una pequeña libreta en mano sonreír con amplitud. Una sonrisa diferente, una llena de regocijo y una mirada con un brillo diferente, casi malicioso. Ese no ere el casanova popular dulce con todos que ella miraba día a día. Parecía otro erizo. Amy lo vio escribir algo en su libreta que no alcanzó a leer desde donde se encontraba. Su mirada se quedó fija en ese nuevo erizo frente a sus ojos, cuando un ruido ensordecedor inundó el pasillo con música, haciéndola sobresaltar para escuchar entre su mochila su teléfono celular repicar con la música de _Crush 40 _y el tema_ Escape of the City. _Se apresuró para sacarlo de entre sus cosas y ver en la pantalla de su iPhone la foto de Silver como llamada entrante.

-Demonios…- masculló para silenciar la canción.

-¿Amy Rose?- escuchó decir a sus espaldas para sobresaltarse y soltar el teléfono dejándolo caer al suelo.

Se volteó para verlo parado detrás de ella con aquella sonrisa gentil nuevamentey mirada apacible. Casanova había regresado. Amy buscó con un vistazo rápido su celular, el cual, yacía a los pies del erizo azul de zapatillas rojo con blanco. El erizo se percató de lo que ella miraba y le sonrió con dulzura –Tú teléfono- le dijo con galanura. Amy se agachó con rapidez para recoger su teléfono al mismo tiempo que el erizo chocando su cabeza con la de él haciéndolo retroceder torpemente debido al golpe.

-L-Lo siento- se disculpó la eriza adolorida al ver al erizo con una mano sobre su frente adolorido por igual.

-No te preocupes, fue mi error- le dijo sin afán. -¿Tú estás bien?

-"_De nuevo Don Perfecto_"- pensó molesta –Sí- respondió tajante –Olvide algo- explicó cortante para tomar su teléfono de el brillante piso de cerámica y aceptar la llamada de Silver que seguía sonando en silencio sobre el suelo; dándole a entender que no hablaría más con él y terminando su extraño encuentro para encaminarse a su salón. –Sí, ya salgo- respondió Amy a las preguntas de su amigo del otro lado del auricular mientras se alejaba del erizo quien la imitó y siguió su camino por el pasillo.

Amy entró al salón para terminar la llamada de Silver y suspirar aliviada. Colocó su mano sobre su cabeza adolorida. Casi muere del susto al ver a Sonic detrás de ella, pero no había forma que él supiera lo que se encontraba haciendo. Amy se dirigió a su lugar para coger su cuaderno que yacía bajo su escritorio y salir del salón con la intención de reunirse con Silver cuando algo llamó su atención en el suelo del pasillo.

-¿Uh?- exclamó curiosa para ver el cuaderno de forro café. –Esto es de él- se dijo para tomarlo del piso. Amy vio de reojo a ambos lados percatándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca, como cometiendo un crimen o pecado imperdonable, y así, lo abrió intrigada de su contenido. Leyó lo que había en sus hojas en líneas para quedarse atónita de lo que miraba. Una lista que llevaba por título "Chicas conquistadas" y una lista interminable de nombres con un pequeño cheque a la par de cada uno. El último de los nombres con cheques a su lado era Dawn y debajo de éste estaba su nombre para darle final a la lista. –Esto no es posible…- murmuró asombrada.

0-0-0-0-0

Había llegado muy temprano esa mañana para revisar por todos y cada uno de los rincones. Hojas sueltas, proyectos, cuadernos de sus compañeros, pero no lo que buscaba con desesperación. Su cuaderno. Sonic revisó cada escritorio, cada rincón del salón jurándose a sí mismo que él había usado su cuaderno ahí por última vez.

-Buenos días- escuchó una voz para sobresaltarse y ver a la eriza rosa de mirada fría y púas largas.

-Amy Rose- le sonrió para borrar todo rastro de preocupación. -¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- cuestionó ocultando su frustración por ya no ser el único en el salón.

-Mi turno de limpiar el aula- indicó para señalar la pizarra con los turnos asignado.

-Oh, claro.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó ahora ella para caminar a su lugar.

-Oh bueno…- dijo intentando ocultar su irritación ante la pregunta –Perdí algo aquí ayer por la tarde.

-Oh… ¿Te refieres a esto?- cuestionó Amy para sacar aquel cuaderno de pasta café y enseñárselo.

-¡Sí, eso!- respondió con alegría y alivio para acercarse a ella. –Estaba muy preocupado- explicó para alzar su mano hacia éste cuando Amy lo alejó de su alcance, provocando que el erizo la viera con desconcierto por su acción.

-Dime ¿qué es exactamente tu lista de "Chicas Conquistadas" y por qué mi nombre aparece ahí?- preguntó Amy con fisgoneo.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Sonic con una expresión de pánico inminente.

-¿O debería de preguntarle a las chicas que te han abierto su corazón confesándote sus sentimientos?- preguntó con una falso desconcierto –Porque, estoy segura que cada una de estas chicas se te ha confesado, es más, tienes la fecha apuntada- señaló para abrir el cuaderno y señalar la fecha a la par de un nombre al azar –Eso sería una muy mala reputación para el ídolo de esta escuela ¿no lo crees?

La mascara de condescendencia y felicidad se rompió para que un ceño fruncido y unos labios apretados en señal de molestia se dejarán ver. Una verdadera emoción de parte del erizo azul. Parecía que las suposiciones de ella era correctas.

-Devuélvelo, ahora- ordenó.

Amy esbozó una sonrisa disimulada. Eso era perfecto, él sería quien le daría vida a su protagonista y la ayudaría a terminar su historia. Sonic sería el personaje perfecto.

-No puedo hacer eso- dijo ella para colocar el cuaderno en el bolsillo de su falda –Esas chicas necesitan saber cómo las manipulaste una a una, es su derecho.

-¡No te atreverías!- dijo con un dejo de miedo en su voz.

-Claro que sí- asintió impasible –A menos que…- musitó sombría.

-A menos que ¿qué?- preguntó con cautela el erizo.

-A menos que me enseñes sobre el amor.

-¿Eh?

-Necesito aprender sobre los sentimientos de una pareja y tú me ayudarás a completar mi misión Sonic the Hedeghog- sentenció.

* * *

**Me tarde más de lo que espere haciendo el capítulo, pero realmente espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo de Fictional Love. Gracias a todos aquellos que han estado atentos a la publicación de la historia y me han recordado que debo de subirla XD!. **

**Bien quiero hacer un par de aclaraciones importantes que deben de saber y datos curiosos que son curiosos de saber XD!**

**1. Todo los fragmentos de la historia de Amy empezaran con -.-.-.- y terminaran de la misma forma. Para que no se pierdan entre –Diálogos- y "**_**Pensamientos**_**" y más que nada para aclarar que lo que ella escribe no pertenece directamente a lo que pasa en la historia de Fictional Love.**

**2. Los fragmentos sobre la historia que Amy se encuentra narrando, son fragmentos reales sobre el libro que yo escribo (¡Sorpresa! XD) Los cuales posiblemente se alteren más adelante para propósitos de la historia, pero tendrán una idea de qué he escrito durante casi un año ya (Para los que no saben, me encuentro escribiendo un libro actualmente XD!) **

**3. La banda Crush 40 es la banda sonora que interpreta varios de los juegos de Sonic y quise agregarla. **

**4. Dawn, el personaje que se hace mención es un OC (Pertenece a mi historia de Underworld) y podrán ver (si desean) imágenes de ellas en mi cuenta de Devian Art. El link lo pueden encontrar en mi **_**profile**_**. Posiblemente se hablen de otros OC como relleno o personajes secundarios (Es una escuela, necesito llenarla con demasiados personajes XD) Pero no serán de aspecto relevante en el transcurso de la historia.**

**Y… mmm… creo que sólo XD! Espero saber qué les parece y sin más que decir me despido. Kat fuera.**

**Adelanto: Hará lo que sea necesario para que su historia logré mantenerse en los primeros lugares del ranking, y para dicho propósito habrá una serie de retos que él deberá de someterse si no quiere que su máscara de chico bueno desaparezca y revele su verdadero ser. Que empiece la lucha de poderes. Capítulo 2: Misiones.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	2. Misiones

**¡Y empezamos el capítulo 2! Me alegra mucho saber que les ha gustado hasta el momento la historia. Hubieron varios que reconocieron el trama de la historia del manga del cual me inspire "Watashi ni xx Shinasai" XD! Sin embargo, a pesar de que su inició es muy similar las cosas cambiaran drásticamente según avancemos. Ok, sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo 2, disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Misiones

Se quedó atónito cuando escuchó su petición, lo sentía irreal, casi como si se tratase de un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla. Amy Rose, la chica invisible de todo el tercer año lo estaba chantajeando. Sonic frunció el ceño ante su extraño requerimiento y no estaba seguro si deseaba oír el resto o simplemente iría hacia ella y tomaría su pertenencia por la fuerza; pero tuvo una mejor idea, sería dulce y cordial, eso siempre le funcionaba sin importar la situación.

-Creo que has mal entendido la situación- le sonrió el erizo con dulzura. –Eso es…

-No es muy complicado- le interrumpió ella –Te pones una meta, una chica, y ves en cuanto tiempo la conquistas ¿No es así?

-No, claro que no- negó con la cabeza –La verdad es que eso pertenece a un amigo mío.

-¿A quién?- preguntó al acto.

-Knuckles- respondió de la misma forma.

-¿Y para que tiene él una lista de **tus** conquistas?- enfatizó.

-Es algo de él, no es que me importe mucho, de hecho le he pedido que se detenga, es una de las razones por las cuales buscaba ese cuaderno con tanto ímpetu- explicó.

-Mmm…- murmuró Amy pensativa para sacar de nuevo el cuaderno de su bolsa viéndolo fijamente –Esto es preocupante- musitó mientras Sonic miraba a la Asistente del Orden del Aula a la expectativa –Sería mi responsabilidad enseñar esto a la Señorita Vainilla y que Knuckles reciba el castigo que merece por sus actitudes poco éticos aquí en el Instituto _Emerald_, aunque explicarle que tú no estuviste involucrado sería un poco difícil pues…- dijo ojeando la libreta –Está tu letra en cada página ¿raro no?

-Hmph- sonrió con malicia el erizo para verla desafiante. Si el plan A no funcionaba optaría por el plan B –Si así lo quieres.

Se acercó a ella tan rápido que no lo vio venir. La sostuvo de las muñecas provocando que ella soltara aquel pequeño cuaderno dejándolo caer y acto seguido él levantarlo del suelo, y así tomar su distancia de la eriza. –Lo lamento Rose, hay cosas que no se pueden exponer- habló Sonic victorioso viendo con alivio su libreta color café en sus manos nuevamente. La eriza no mostró reacción alguna ante, a lo que parecía, su eminente derrota. En su lugar, ella abrió su mochila para sacar de ésta un par de hojas y verlo con aquella frialdad que la caracterizaba. Las tiró al aire haciendo que todos los papeles se dispersaran en la atmosfera y bailaran una sutil danza hasta tocar el suelo.

-¿Qué es…- musitó el erizo azul para tomar una de aquellas hojas y leer su contenido.

-Fotocopias- respondió la eriza para ver las hojas caer con soltura –Cientos y cientos con todos los nombres.

Sonic estrujó una de las hojas molesto para voltearla a ver con una mirada ardiente y furia pintada en cada gesto.

-… ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga?- farfulló con su ira contenida.

Amy sonrió triunfante ante la obvia resignación. –Enséñame sobre el amor Sonic the Hedgehog.

-Hmph, si no te aman no hay nada que yo pueda enseñarte que tú no puedas leer en cualquier bobo libro- explicó Sonic con el ceño fruncido.

-Entonces enamórate de mi y confíenseme tu amor- ordenó la eriza. -¡Tú serás mi pareja!- indicó Amy con emoción en su mirada.

-¡¿Estás loca?!- exclamó molesto -¡Eso no funciona así!

-Eso lo sé- asintió -Debe de empezar en un encuentro causal y ambos deben de compartir una atracción e intereses mutuos- explicó la eriza –Pero no busco eso. Tú serás mi pareja falsa, te he escogido pues sabes hacer eso. Enseñar sentimientos que no existen y transferírselos a las chicas para que ellas lo sientan reales, eso es lo que haces- puntualizó.

-¿H-Hablas enserio?- preguntó con desconcierto y un dejo de miedo en su voz insegura.

-Así es- asintió Amy para acercarse a él con una seguridad que nunca se esperó ver en ella –Por eso, como primera misión- empezó a hablar para estirar su mano a la altura del pecho de él –Toma mi mano- ordenó la eriza.

-¿Qué?- preguntó para ver la palma de la mano de eriza.

-Como escuchaste- afirmó –Toca mi mano lentamente hasta que nuestros dedos se entrelacen.

La vio desconcertado por la inusual petición, pero ella realmente hablaba enserio. Resopló molesto y de nuevo su vista se posó en las hojas esparcidas en el suelo, por el momento no tenía opción.

Sonic elevó su mano tocando con delicadeza la yema de los dedos de ella sintiendo la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo al instante. Él no se tomaba de las manos con nadie, y no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho. Advirtió las reacciones de Amy, quien parecía quedarse sin aliento mientras observaba atentamente sus acciones sin quitar su mirada de las mismas. Sonic tragó saliva y continuó cubriendo la mano de ella con sutileza y suavidad hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron y el calor de sus manos se volvieron uno sólo.

De nuevo el silencio incómodo se presentó como invitado y observó todo desde la ausencia acústica entre ambos. Sonic sintió los dedos de ella entre los suyos. Pequeños y frágiles como sólo una chica podría poseer a comparación de sus grandes manos y tosco tacto.

-¡Listo!- habló el erizo casi a gritos para intentar soltarse del agarre, lo cual ella no le permitió.

-¡Aún no!- ordenó para acercarse aún más acortando el espacio personal entre ambos –Necesito hacer que las emociones de sentir tu mano sobre la mía me sobrepasen- habló casi poética.

Sonic desvió su mirada para sentir sus mejillas enardecer de la vergüenza, sintiendo los segundos como las horas más largas ¿Cuánto tiempo debería de pasar de esa forma con ella?

-¡Bien, es suficiente!- interrumpió el momento el erizo para soltarse con brusquedad de su tacto y recoger su mochila del suelo; avergonzado de lo que se había visto forzado de hacer. –Esto te prometo no se quedara así Rose- habló con recelo el erizo azul antes de salir del aula a toda prisa.

Lo vio salir cual bestia furiosa y cerrar la puerta de golpe. Amy le restó importancia a su reacción desmedida a su criterio para de nuevo enfocarse en sentir la calidez que ahora inundaba su piel. Corrió a prisa a su lugar para sacar de su bolsón su cuaderno rosa y con lapicero en mano empezar a escribir cada sensación que ahora la recorría como una tormenta eléctrica.

0-0-0-0-0

-.-.-.- Aarón desvió la mirada al sentir su corazón latir a gran velocidad. La calidez de su tacto sobre su piel aún sopesaba en su mente, y la suavidad de su piel se mantenía como un recuerdo imposible de borrar. La temperatura de su cuerpo fácil podría compararse con el calor del desierto a medio día, y su rostro rojo como un tomate delataba las emociones revueltas que sentía en ese momento. Vio de reojo de nuevo la mano de ella sobre la suya, un acto de afecto pequeño, inconsciente por parte de ella, y más real que nunca para él. -.-.-.-

Caminaba con dirección al gran instituto educativo, y a diferencia de otros días, esta vez realmente quería llegar. Silver se mantenía contándole sobre una película futurista que había visto la noche anterior, a lo cual ella sonreía y asentía sin realmente prestarle mucha atención. Según como se acercaban poco a poco la cantidad de alumnos empezó a aumentar.

-¡Lo leíste!- escuchó un grito a sus espalda, captando toda su atención. -¡Por fin, amor! Ames ya escribió sobre amor entre Erie y Aarón- aclaró la chica con una mirada soñadora.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé!- asintió su compañera –No podía dejar de leer.

Amy sonrió satisfecha, realmente lo había logrado. Vio con disimuló la mano que había rozado la de él, sintiendo aún la electricidad del recuerdo. Una relación falsa había sido su mejor idea en años.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó Silver al escuchar, al igual que ella, los comentarios de sus compañeras. –Para escribir sobre el amor- aclaró -¿Leíste los libros que te dije?

-No, conseguí una falsa relación para poder conseguir el material necesario para escribir- respondió la eriza restándole importancia a sus palabras.

-¡¿Qué tú que?! – exclamó para verla con asombro parando de golpe.

-No te preocupes Silver, todo está bien- tranquilizó ella con una sonrisa confiada –Sonic no busca comprometerse ni yo tampoco- explicó. –Eso hace de esta relación algo perfecto.

-¡¿S-Sonic?!- balbuceó con horror -¡¿Hablas de Sonic the Hedgehog?!

-¿Conoces a otro?- cuestionó Amy con sarcasmo para empezar a caminar nuevamente en un intento de terminar esa conversación.

-Wow, wow Amy- habló Silver para seguirla a prisa -¿Y qué tan lejos piensas llegar con esto?

-Lo necesario- sentenció para dar por concluido el tema.

Entraron al centro educativo y él realmente no estaba de acuerdo con los planes de Amy, pero según le explicó nadie saldría herido y Sonic había accedido ayudarla de buena manera. Silver resopló resignado sabiendo que no podía hacer más que mantenerse a raya a menos que se viera en la situación de intervenir para prevenir que alguien la lastimara.

-Buenos días Sonic- escuchó a un grupo de chicas en coro al verlo aparecer en el pasillo.

-Muy buenos días- devolvió el saludo el erizo azul con galanura.

Silver lo vio despedirse de ellas con un ademán de manos y encaminarse hacia donde ellos se encontraban divisándolos a la distancia, o más bien, a Amy. Sonic se detuvo de golpe y sus ojos cambiaron drásticamente mientras intentaba mantener esa sonrisa carismática.

-Buenos días Sonic- saludó Amy amistosamente.

Silver la vio de reojo sin poder reconocer a la chica que estaba a su lado. Amy no era así, ni siquiera con él. Su Amy no saludaba a nadie, ni era amistosa con nadie; con suerte lograba que lo fuera con él.

-Buenos días Rose- le saludó Sonic recobrando su compostura.

-Gracias por tu ayuda ayer en la mañana- le recordó la eriza sonriente.

-De nada- respondió amenamente con aquella sonrisa que se le daba tan natural –No planeo volverlo a hacer- amenazó con un tono amistoso en su voz.

La escena se le hacía de lo más incomoda. La tensión entre ambos podría ahogarlos en cualquier momento. A pesar de que Amy le había dicho que Sonic estaba participando de buena fe en su extraño experimento, a él le parecía lo contrario.

-Amm…- habló Silver haciéndose notar –Es hora de ir a mi salón, te veo después Amy- se despidió dándoles espacio, o tal vez sólo para alejarse del ambiente extraño que ambos habían formado.

-Yo también debo de irme, Rose- se despidió Sonic cortésmente para dejarla atrás.

Amy sonrió victoriosa, y al igual que el erizo azul lo imitó para llegar así a su clase.

0-0-0-0-0

Yacía con su vista perdida en la tarea de algebra que su maestra les había dejado el día anterior, revisando que cada respuesta fuese la adecuada. –Eso es horrible Joven Sonic- escuchó hablar a Vainilla para elevar su cabeza y ver a Sonic frente al escritorio de su catedrática con una expresión de pena y desconcierto.

-Sí lo es- asintió Sonic –Alguien que se atreva a robar mis cosas es sin duda algo de los peores crímenes.

Amy observó con aquella mirada impasible la escena. Entendía ahora, Sonic quería culparla de ladrona para librarse de su chantaje, y además, vengarse por lo sucedido el día anterior.

-¿Pero está usted seguro?- inquirió Vainilla con una obvia preocupación.

-Sí, encontré varias copias de mi libreta sobre mi escritorio- indicó para enseñar la caratula de aquel cuaderno, sin permitirle leerlo a detalle a la maestra. –Me temó que tal infracción lleva a una suspensión ¿No es así?- preguntó Sonic con malicia.

-"_Maldita rata vengativa_"- pensó Amy con enojo.

-O preguntémosle a la Asistente del Orden del Aula- dijo con una sonrisa para voltearla a ver –Para saber el castigo correcto.

Todas las mujeres se pusieron de pie indignadas al saber que alguien se había atrevido a profanar la propiedad del gran Sonic the Hedgehog, hablando a voces de expulsión al culpable o algo peor. Amy se encogió en su lugar haciéndose más pequeña, en un intento de desaparecer, a lo cual era muy buena en lo general. Como Asistente del Orden, cargo que nadie quería y que, por permanecer en silencio, se lo habían otorgado sin que ella realmente lo pidiera. Amy sabía que el castigo por tal agravio era como mínimo una suspensión de tres días, y la expulsión de cualquier club o actividad extracurricular.

-Bueno todos tranquilícense- indicó Vainilla para ponerse en pie –Supongo que la mejor manera de saber si el culpable esta aquí es revisar las mochilas de cada uno en busca de las copias.

_-"¡Oh no!"-_ pensó la eriza acorralada para ver de reojo su bolsa que yacía en el suelo.

Sintió la mirada intensa del erizo sobre su nuca y ella le regresó la misma. La sonrisa de victoria de Sonic oculta tras la fase de cordialidad y aquellos ojos con ese brillo malicioso iluminaron toda la habitación. Amy observó de reojo a la maestra pidiendo de lugar en lugar que enseñaran el contenido de sus mochilas y la adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo -_"¡Piensa_ _rápido!"-_ se dijo a sí misma.

-"_Game over Rose_"- pensó con satisfacción el erizo azul para ver a Vainilla acercarse al lugar de ella.

Amy se puso de pie en su pupitre para golpear con ambas manos el escritorio llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-El castigo de dicha falta es la suspensión de nuestra amada escuela y expulsión de cualquier cargo estudiantil o actividades extracurriculares- habló Amy mientras con decisión miraba al erizo azul que la observaba extrañado –Por eso, encontrar esto en el aula el día que me tocó que limpiar me pareció de lo más desagradable- mintió para sacar las copias de su mochila –Aunque no pensé que fuese de usted, Señor Sonic- indicó con una falsa inocencia. –Pero para estar segura, leeré su contenido- dijo para ver las hojas en sus manos.

-¡No será necesario!- interrumpió Sonic alarmado para llegar hacia ella tan rápido que apenas fue percibido –Con que me entregues las copias será suficiente- pidió con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-No, no- negó ella para guardarlas nuevamente. –Esto es evidencia, y te prometo que el que haya violado las reglas establecidas pagara justamente- habló con un dejo de victoria en su voz.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, desafiantes. Él había perdido nuevamente contra ella. Para Sonic era realmente complicado el saber cómo ella actuaría a continuación debido a que no la conocía en lo absoluto, a excepción de los rumores que se mantenían por la escuela desde años atrás.

-Oh muchas gracias Amy- habló Vainilla con alivio –Confiaré esto en tus capacitadas manos.

-Cuente con ello- sonrió ella sin quitar su vista del erizo.

0-0-0-0-0

Terminó el entrenamiento del equipo de 100 Metros planos, y una vez fuera del vestidor, tomó rumbo al aula de clases, donde sabía lo que le esperaba, haciéndolo molestar. Sonic suspiró con molestia recordando las palabras de la eriza "_Después de tu práctica búscame en la clase. No se te ocurra faltar_" No podía creer que lo estuviera chantajeando. Tails se lo había dicho cientos de veces "_Deshazte de ese cuaderno Sonic" _ pero se rehusó a escucharlo. Después de todo, ¿Quién se atrevería a chantajearlo?

Abrió la puerta del aula, y ahí la vio escribiendo sobre un cuaderno, a lo cual se detuvo al sentir su presencia para guardar la libreta que yacía en su escritorio.

-Bien, aquí estoy- dijo con fastidió -¿Qué quieres ahora?

-La Misión 2- respondió para acomodar sus pertenecías en su mochila y ponerse en pie. –Debes de abrazarme.

-Realmente te mantienes muy sola ¿no es cierto?- se burló él.

-Piensa lo que quieras- ignoró el comentario para caminar hacia él –Sólo has lo que te pido.

-¡Esto es estúpido Rose!- se quejó de nuevo. -¡Ve y pídeselo a tu amigo Silver!

-No puedo, no funcionara- negó ella deteniéndose frente a él. –Debes de ser tú.

-¡¿Por qué yo?!- exclamó molesto -¡¿Qué te hecho yo para que hagas esto?!

-Nada- respondió sin expresión.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza para verla frente a él con aquella mirada fría y actitud serena. Un ser realmente irritante a su criterio.

-Mira- habló Sonic en un intento de calmarse –Yo no te agrado y tú no me agradas- indicó –Este experimento tuyo, para funcionar debe de haber aunque sea agrado- intentó hacerla desistir.

-Tú no lo entiendes- habló Amy para verlo con cierto desdén –Quiero un amor ficticio, nada real- explicó –Y por la razón que me has dicho es que eres perfecto para esto.

-"_Eso y que encontraste una forma de obligarme_"- pensó Sonic irritado.

-Misión 2, abrázame- le recordó, para dar por concluido el tema. –Lentamente- completó.

Suspiró resignado y asintió con la cabeza.

Rodeó su cintura con sus grandes y masculinas manos para atraerla a él con delicadeza. El cuerpo de ella se pegó al suyo, sintiendo su pequeño busto rozar su torso, obligándolo a sonrojarse al contacto. Amy recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho con cierta timidez, y un olor a rosas primaverales inundaron su nariz con su aroma. Las manos de ella lo rodearon con timidez por su amplia espalda, estremeciéndose imperceptiblemente por su tacto. Sonic tragó pesado, y así continuó su recorrido hasta envolverla entre sus brazos por completo.

-Tu corazón…- susurró ella mientras aspiraba el aroma de gel de baño y loción costosa –Late tan rápido- explicó para deleitarse del sonido de tambor.

-Es obvio- respondió Sonic desviando su mirar –Estás muy cerca de mi.

-¿Eso te pone nervioso?- preguntó ella con un tono de vez sutil y dulce.

-¡E-Es suficiente!- dijo para soltarla y empujarla con cierta rudeza –¡Listo!

-Sí…- murmuró Amy pensativa –Creo que eso bastará.

-¡¿Cuánto más ha de durar esto?!- preguntó Sonic irritado.

-Cinco misiones serán suficientes- explicó la eriza para regresar a donde sus pertenecías yacían.

-¿Cinco?- repitió con sorpresa. –Es decir…- murmuró -Que sólo me faltan tres más- se dijo a sí mismo -¡Hagamos la tercera entonces!- comandó.

-No funciona así- negó ella para colocar su bolsón sobre su hombro.

-Claro que sí, entre más rápido mejor- indicó el erizo apresurado.

-No- negó moviendo su cabeza a los lados. Amy necesitaba describir cada sensación de cada misión; no consideraba conveniente juntar más de una.

Sonic se colocó frente a la puerta evitando su salida. Si debía de pasar por esa humillación preferiría que fuese lo más rápido posible.

-Tercera misión- insistió.

Amy lo vio con sorpresa ante su perseverancia. Calló por unos instantes analizando la situación y luego de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza dejando caer su mochila al suelo.

-De acuerdo- accedió Amy al fin, para acercarse nuevamente a él, acortando su espacio personal. –Misión número 3, bésame.

* * *

**¡Y la misión número tres ha llegado! ¿Qué les ha parecido hasta el momento? Espero que a los románticos sin remedio lo encuentren entretenido, o al menos lo suficiente para perder el tiempo en esos días de ocio XD! Ok, hasta el momento no sé sabe mucho de los personajes ni del extraño pasado de Amy, cosa que está por cambiar. No se pierdan el capítulo 3: La Historia Detrás de la Máscara. Kat fuera.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	3. La Historia detrás de la Máscara

**Así que les ha gustado esta extraña historia en un mundo alternativo XD! Me alegra saberlo. Esta historia está pensada para tener mucho sonamy por todos lados, así que para los fans de esta pareja creo que no los decepcionare. Bien para los que se morían por saber que pasaba con la misión número 3 aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo! Disfruten...**

* * *

Capítulo 3: La Historia detrás de la Máscara

Llegó a su humilde morada para entrar y dejar su mochila tirada en el recibidor. Había sido un día agotador tanto física como mentalmente.

–Eriza loca- murmuró al recordar lo que le había pedido hacer.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

-De acuerdo- dijo Amy para acercarse nuevamente a él, acortando su espacio personal. –Misión número 3, bésame.

-¿Q-Qué?- tartamudeó incrédulo.

-Lo que escuchaste- reafirmó –Bésame, con dulzura.

Sintió su cara sonrojarse como la mismísima Esmeralda Caos color carmesí de tan sólo pensar en la idea. Eso era demasiado, incluso para él.

-¡Estás mal de la cabeza!- le gritó para abrir la puerta a sus espaldas –Haz lo que quieras con las fotocopias- habló molesto –¡Prefiero eso a tener que besarte!- dijo cual sentencia para salir del aula y dejarla atrás.

**Fin del Flash Back**

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pedirle semejante cosa? Sonic suspiró con pesadez sabiendo que mañana debería de tacharla de loca y mentirosa para zafarse del lío en el que se había metido, pero al menos se había librado de ella para siempre; no más peticiones extrañas. Ese último pensamiento lo hizo sonreír.

-¡Ya era hora que llegarás!- escuchó un grito que lo hizo fruncir el ceño al instante. –"_Hogar dulce hogar_"- pensó al acto.

-Padre, buenas tardes- sonrió cordial como era su costumbre.

-¿Has visto la hora Sonic?- le recordó.

-Lo lamento mucho padre, pero una compañera me pidió ayuda con ciertas tareas del aula- se disculpó con una falsa expresión de arrepentimiento.

-Bien, por eso entrenarás una hora más después de la cena- habló su padre con severidad.

-Por supuesto- asintió condescendiente.

-De acuerdo- habló con un tono de voz más suave -Cambiando de tema, he de recordarte de la cena a beneficencia de la otra semana.

-Lo tengo presente padre.

-Excelente, tú hermano encontró una hermosa compañera para el evento- dijo con orgullo.

-¿Compañera?- repitió confundido.

-Claro, como erizos de alta sociedad asumí que sabrías que llevar una pareja es indispensable.

-Este… yo…- calló desconcertado _–"¡¿Pareja?!"-_ pensó con horror.

-¿Llevarás una?- preguntó en tono de orden.

-Eh… ¡Claro!- respondió febril –Yo… sólo, esperaba, tú sabes… a la chica correcta- completó con un dejo de mentira en su voz.

-Debe ser una dama callada, cordial, respetuosa y sobre todo muy educada, que sepa comportarse sin sobresalir. No querrás que alguien extravagante nos opaque.

-No, por supuesto que no- negó el erizo pensativo.

-Excelente, tomando esos requerimientos en cuenta se que nos harás sentir llenos de orgullo, hijo.

-Claro padre- respondió Sonic sin ánimos.

-Sé que sí, tal y como tu hermano mayor- comparó con un brillo en sus ojos. –Puedes retirarte a estudiar, recuerda…

-…No hay lugar para un segundo lugar- completó el erizo azul recitando el lema que su padre le recordaba cada día desde que había nacido.

-¡Exacto!- dijo su padre para seguir su rumbo a una de las salas de su mansión.

Sonic lo vio partir intentado disimular los pensamientos errantes que chocaban entre ellos en su cabeza. Caminó para dirigirse a las escaleras de marfil blanco frente a él, las cuales se partían en dos extremos diferentes dando paso al ala Este y Oeste de su casa. En el medio, el cuadro del más grande orgullo de su padre. Su hermano mayor. Excelente en todo lo que se proponía sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo. Había sido el número uno de toda la escuela en sus tiempos de estudiante, el primero en su clase en la universidad y no se hable de su destreza en los deportes; Sonic aún no conseguía batir sus records dejados años atrás en el instituto. A diferencia de su hermano, él debía de esforzarse como un loco para poder siquiera llevarle el paso, siendo una sombra de su grandeza. Sonic sonrió con ironía al pensar eso.

-_Faker_- lo escuchó hablar, haciendo su sangre hervir.

-¿Hermano?- alcanzó a decir al verlo descender las escaleras con esa sonrisa prepotente y actitud imponente. –Pensé que aún estabas en la universidad.

-Nuestro padre me llamó para que viniera antes y así ayudarlo con la cena- explicó el erizo negro para verlo con su típico desdén. -¿Hermano?- repitió haciendo burla al enunciado de Sonic.

-…Peste ingrata ¿te gusta más?- masculló Sonic quebrando su máscara de cordialidad.

-Suena más vulgar, como tú- dijo Shadow despectivo –Más te vale no arruinar la cena de Padre- amenazó para bajar las gradas –O sabes lo que te pasara- sentenció con aquella mirada fría.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras lo miraba perderse entre los pasillos de su hogar. Shadow, su hermano mayor, siempre había sido una estrella en el combate y táctica militar, razón por la cual entró a la Academia de los G.U.N, llenando de orgullo a Padre. Sonic suspiró con pesadez para sentir la presión sobre sus hombros con su hermano de regreso en casa. No podía fallar en la cena… no de nuevo.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó a casa para quitar los seguros de la puerta y dejar que ésta le diera paso a la luz. –Regresé- musitó para entrar y volver a cerrar la puerta sus espaldas. Amy colgó con cuidado su mochila en el perchero y se encaminó a preparar la cena. Su mente navegaba entre las palabras del erizo azul de aquella tarde. –Estúpido erizo- lo maldijo para colocarse aquel delantal en la cintura. ¿Hacer lo que ella quisiera con las copias? Eso no era parte de su plan. Descubrirlo sería satisfactorio, sin lugar a duda, pero no lograría su cometido.

-¿Qué haré ahora?- se dijo preocupada mientras alistaba la estufa.

Escuchó el timbre de su casa resonar por cada habitación para ponerse alerta y sacudir sus preocupaciones de la cabeza. -¡Yo voy!- gritó para correr hacia la entrada principal. Quitó de nuevo el seguro, para toparse con una sorpresa al abrir la puerta.

-Buenas tardes Señorita Rose- le saludó con la típica cordialidad.

-¿Blaze?- dijo asombrada. Un amago de sonrisa se formó en su rostro al notar su presencia –Sabes que puedes llamarme Amy- le indicó con gentileza.

-Mmm… vengo a dejarte esto- indicó incómoda por su comentario. Extendió sus manos para enseñarle aquel plato plástico –Madre me ha ordenado, es decir… pedido que te lo traiga.

-Oh, eres muy amable- dijo Amy con dulzura para recibirlo –Deseas…

-No, no- negó al anticiparse a su petición –Debo retirarme- se despidió –Hasta pronto.

Amy la vio partir de regreso por la calle para dirigirse a su casa que se encontraba a un par de calles de la suya. Suspiró con decepción, ella sabía el por qué. Blaze y ella habían sido buenas amigas de infancia hasta que el terrible accidente sucedió cuando era ella muy pequeña. Un accidente que la perseguiría el resto de su vida.

Amy se llevó aquel plato a la mesa y apagó la hornilla de la estufa deteniendo el proceso de cocción de los fideos que planeaba hacer. Se sentó en la mesa y con un tenedor degustó lo que la Señora The Cat le había mandado gentilmente.

-Provecho mamá- murmuró para continuar con la comida.

0-0-0-0-0

-.-.-.- Necesitaban encontrar un gecko de arena con el propósito de poder lograr salir del desierto, sin embargo, su compañero era más terco que una mula.

-Necesitamos ir al Este, ahí podremos…

-¡Eso no es posible!- insistió el muchacho de pelo plateado.

-Si no me acompañas iré yo sola entonces- le amenazó su aroma.

ecorria?el aula y dejarla atra en el recibidor. Habl tiempo en esos d con su aroma.

ecorri

-¡Haz lo que quieras!- renunció al fin -¡Prefiero morir en el desierto que seguir a tu lado! -.-.-.-

Amy caminó con aquella expresión de pocos amigos mientras Silver le contaba sobre la nueva película que había visto. Un monstruo de fuego que era el causante de la desgracia de toda una ciudad, y de un princesa que haría lo que fuera por salvarla, o algo por el estilo. Nada a lo que Amy se interesara realmente, pero al menos no debía de decir nada mientras él hablaba con emoción de sus programas futuristas.

-¡¿Lo leíste?!- gritaron las mismas chicas que se deleitaban de sus escritos. Parecía como si las buscara al tomar su camino a la escuela cada mañana. Tal vez lo hacía.

-Lo sé, lo sé, se separaron- habló la gata de pelaje negro -¿Será que no volverán a estar juntos? ¿No más amor?

Se mordió el labio inferior ante las preguntas de su compañera. Amy no quería que terminara así, pero sin Sonic no sabía cómo continuar la historia de amor.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Silver para verla con escudriño. Se suponía que Sonic le ayudaría con sus escritos tan sólo ayer.

-Renunció- confesó con decepción –Sin él, escribir sobre el amor será un fiasco.

-Oh vaya- dijo con alivio y una falsa preocupación. Desde el principio había estado en contra de ese plan. -¿Y se le preguntas a gente que sepa de eso?- sugirió para animarla.

-Sabes que no me es fácil hablar con otros.

-Lo hiciste muy bien con Sonic, ni timidez ni miedo- le recordó a manera de felicitación.

-Eso era…- calló sin saber el porqué se le hacía tan fácil hablar con Sonic de manera tan autoritaria –Perfecto- completó más frustrada que antes –Pero si él no quiere encontraré otra manera- se dijo decidida.

-Señorita Rose- escuchó a sus espaldas.

-¿Uh? ¿Blaze?- habló con una sonrisa al reconocerla. –Hola.

-Madre me ha pedido que le traiga esto- susurró en un intento de no ser escuchada por aquellos que la rodeaban. Las miradas de todos se volcaron sobre ella a pesar de su intento. –Toma- dijo con apuro.

-Ammm… buenos días Blaze- se involucró el erizo plateado para sonreírle con calidez y cierta timidez.

-Silver- musitó a leve voz para fijar sus ojos ámbar sobre él, quedando sin habla por varios segundo.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció la eriza para tomar lo que seguro era más comida, interrumpiendo el silencio entre ellos –Dile a tu…

-Sí, adiós- cortó para seguir de largo.

Amy la vio trotar con apuro hacia la escuela sin detenerse a escucharla. De nuevo.

-Sí… hasta pronto- se despidió Amy con pesar sabiendo que ella no era capaz de escucharla.

-Siguen tan distante como siempre ¿Cierto?- inquirió Silver al verla caminar a prisa.

-Su madre sigue mandándome cosas para ver si con eso obliga a Blaze a retomar nuestra amistad.

-Recuerdo que antes se llevaban muy bien- asintió el erizo. –Ella siempre fue muy mandona al momento de jugar en la escuela primaria.

-Sí, antes del incidente- habló tajante la eriza para caminar más aprisa. -Andando

0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron a clases, y mantener aquella sonrisa se le hizo más difícil que de costumbre. La preocupación lo sobrepasaba ese día. La presión de su padre y el animal salvaje de su hermano era abrumadora.

-¡Buenos días Sonic!- saludó el zorrito.

-Buenos días Tails- habló desganado. –Knuckles.

-Que hay- dijo Knuckles en forma de saludo. -¿Algo nuevo?- le preguntó con picardía.

-No, aún no- negó para ser seguido por ambos según como caminaba en el pasillo.

-¿Qué hay de la mojigata rara rosada?- inquirió el equidna refiriéndose a Amy.

-Hmph, prefiero dejarte ganar en una carrera antes de intentar algo con ella- habló con un dejo de molestia en su voz. Sonic odiaba perder, pero odiaba más la idea de todo lo que ella lo había hecho sufrir en esos días.

-¿A ella si la dejarás en paz?- preguntó con alegría su amigo de dos colas.

Tails aún poseía todo aquella inocencia que se esperaría de alguien de primer año. Su amigo siempre le había aconsejado dejar de jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas a su alrededor o cosas malas podrían pasar, y vaya que pasaron.

-¿No me digas que esté _nerd_ te convenció de algo Sonic?- preguntó alarmado el equidna -¡Tú y tus raras ideas!- regañó al zorro para tomarlo del cuello y darle un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡Sueltame Knuckles!- rogó Tails sin ser oponente para la fuerza de su amigo.

Sonic observó la escena, la cual le había sacado la primera sonrisa real del día. Knuckles era el típico bravucón de la escuela y Tails el típico blanco. A pesar de ser ese rol que cada uno parecía desempeñar, los tres habían dejado esas diferencias atrás y su amistad podía más que cualquier estereotipo, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Sabes- se involucró Sonic -Pensé en Rouge the Bat como siguiente en mi lista- habló con aquella sonrisa pícara.

-¿Uh?- exclamó Knuckles para detener su agresión -¡Sabes que ella está prohibida!- se sulfuró ante la idea, soltando así a Tails.

-Oh, es cierto- mintió con inocencia para ver de reojo a su amigo de dos colas con una sonrisa encubierta.

Tails le sonrió y un gracias silencioso salió de sus labios. Nada captaba mejor la atención de Knuckles que la chica más sexy de todo cuarto año, Rouge the Bat, aunque jamás se había atrevido a decirle nada. Tails se encaminó a la par del erizo azul e intento pasar desapercibido del equidna que le recordaba Sonic las reglas infranqueables del juego que había empezado en el primer año de secundaria, a lo que Sonic sólo asentía divertido.

Tails y Knuckles eran sus mejores amigos y con los únicos que podía sentirse el mismo. Tails era el zorro más listo de toda la escuela y lo habían adelantado varios años debido a eso; y Knuckles era el tipo chico rudo que sobresalía en los deportes pero fracasaba en los estudios. Le parecía increíble que estuviera un año delante de ellos con la inteligencia de nuez que poseía. Se conocían desde muy pequeños, sabían sobre su verdadero ser, y lo suficiente de vida personal.

-Buenos días Sonic- le saludaron en coro todas las chicas de su aula, cortando el discurso del equidna.

Sonic las vio extrañado ante su dulce bienvenida, tomando en cuenta que esperaba que la extraña eriza rosa hubiera pegado su lista personal en toda el aula para ese entonces y que cada chica de la escuela tuviera precio para su cabeza.

-Muy buenos días señoritas- actuó. Todas ellas lo vieron con aquellos ojos soñadores arrebatando un suspiro a cada una con su masculina voz. –"_Si llevó a alguna de ellas a la cena de beneficencia pensara que realmente quiero algo formal al presentarles a mi familia_"- pensó Sonic con una sonrisa llena de preocupación –"_Si no encuentro a alguien con los requisitos de Padre estaré en serios problemas y Shadow… la última vez_"- recordó con pensar el último castigo del erizo negro.

-¿Sucede algo Sonic?- le preguntó Dawn con aquella sonrisa.

-Oh, no nada- negó con rapidez –"_Ella seguro no puede ser_"- pensó al verla –"_Ninguna de mis conquistas" _

-Aún lado, ahí viene la _Freaky_- escuchó decir, viendo como todas se dispersaban.

Se volteó para ver a la eriza rosa con aquella mirada clavada en el suelo pasando a su lado en silencio. No había notado su presencia detrás de ellos. Sonic la vio entrar a la clase, sin decir nada, ni hacer o decir nada a pesar de lo que había sucedido ayer.

0-0-0-0-0

Terminaron las clases nuevamente y como Asistente del Orden del Aula debía de encargarse de llenar unos reportes que sus maestros le pedían. El trabajo era más tedioso que beneficioso; por eso nadie lo quería. Terminó una vez que el ocaso llegó, y sin más que hacer ahí tomó su mochila y salió de la escuela. Amy realmente extrañaba que Silver la acompañara de regreso a casa cuando se quedaba hasta tarde, pero no había mucho que hacer, no podía esperarla tanto tiempo.

-¡Hey!- un gritó la alarmó para voltear a ver a sus espaldas y verlo correr hacia ella -¡Por fin!- dijo casi en tono de reproche.

-¿Sonic?... - se dijo con desconcierto para detenerse sin pensar. Logró alcanzarla para verla con el ceño molesto, confundiéndola aún más. -¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó con una actitud petulante.

Sonic suspiró pesadamente, tragándose su orgullo. –Sabes- empezó -Hoy que vine esperaba ver todas las hojas de mi libreta esparcidas por toda la escuela- dijo con un tono divertido –Pero no lo hiciste, de hecho, no hiciste nada.

-¿Quieres que haga algo?- inquirió Amy impasible.

-No- negó aprisa. Sonic tomó aire y la vio con aires de superioridad, dándole una mirada intensa –Estoy dentro… de nuevo.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Amy para verlo con una clara sorpresa.

-A tu extraño juego- explicó.

Una verdadera emoción se dejó ver en su rostro. Era él quien se ofrecía a ayudarla, ¿sin más chantajes? ¿Ni bromas tontas por parte de él? Amy intentó ocultar su felicidad y la sonrisa que quería formarse en su rostro para mantener aquella actitud indiferente.

-De acuerdo- asintió la eriza con su emoción contenida.

-¿No preguntarás por qué?- inquirió el erizo azul.

-No me importa- respondió Amy para liberar su sonrisa enjaulada –Sólo importa que continua.

-Mejor así- asintió Sonic aliviado –Misión 4- habló el erizo azul –Me acompañarás a la cena de beneficencia en una semana- ordenó.

* * *

**Un extraño juego que bien puede beneficiar a ambas partes. ¿Qué tal hasta ahora? Bueno, para serles sincera sentía raro escribir a Shadow y a Sonic como hermanos, pero me gusta el giro que va teniendo. Sobre la historia de Amy y su pasado oscuro sabrán muy pronto, por el momento, disfrutemos la cena que viene y los preparativos para cumplir esta misión. Sin más que decir mis lectores hasta el capítulo 4: Mis Juegos, Mis Reglas. Kat fuera.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	4. Mi Juego, Mis Reglas

**Me alegra que les haya gustado este mundo alternativo de Sonic y Amy; como podrán ver es un Sonamy 100% sin distractores mayores. En fin, me preguntaban si iba a ser una historia larga o corta, pues les diré, no tengo pensado que sea una historia corta en sí, por el momento voy por el capítulo 6 y muy pronto empezaré el 7, así que como verán no está planeada para ser corta. Tal vez unos 12 o 15 capítulos. En fin. Sin más que decir los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste :D!**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Mi Juego, Mis Reglas

-Misión… ¿Cuatro?- repitió Amy sin entender. No se suponía que funcionara así. -¿Qué hay de la 3?- le recordó molesta. Necesitaba ese beso para poder escribir sobre Erie y Aarón.

-Está pospuesta- aclaró el erizo azul –Escucha, tú tienes tus razones para hacer esto y no me interesa realmente saberlo- dijo con aires de mentira –Y yo tengo las mías para continuarlo y no necesito que preguntes demasiado al respecto, sólo que hagas lo que pido y podremos continuar con tus ridículas peticiones.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres una cita conmigo?

-¡No, claro que no!- negó Sonic con rapidez –Necesito una pareja para ese estúpido evento- indicó –Y necesito a alguien que finja por una noche.

-Entiendo- asintió la eriza. –Entonces habrán más misiones…- se dijo a sí misma con aquella expresión pensativa. –Me parece bien, supongo que una falsa cita puede servir también.

-Bien, entonces mañana en la tarde nos veremos nuevamente para discutir los detalles- se despidió el erizo azul.

-¿Detalles?

-Nos encontraremos en el Centro Comercial de _Station Square_ después de la escuela- ordenó –Y no llegues tarde.

Amy lo vio alejarse con esa última orden, haciéndola sonreír. Realmente Sonic era el personaje indicado para hacer de Aarón en su historia. Tendría mucho material para esta nuevo capítulo en puerta.

0-0-0-0-0

Dejar a Silver atrás había sido más difícil de lo que había podido imaginar, pues Sonic le había ordenado aquella mañana que no se ocurriera decírselo a nadie. En su caso sólo se refería a Silver. Amy no le dio mucha importancia a su petición y accedió. Tuvo que decirle una mentira piadosa a Silver encubriendo lo que realmente iba a hacer esa tarde para que no la siguiera.

Se encontraba en medio de la plaza de comida, sentada, escribiendo en la espera de Sonic, quien ya iba tarde a su cita. Bostezó aburrida, era él quien había insistido en estar a tiempo. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando de nuevo el tema de _Escape of the City_ de _Crush 40_ sonó en su bolsa. Amy sacó su iPhone para ver el nombre de él en la pantalla táctil.

-Ya estoy aquí- respondió Amy apresurada -¿Dónde estás?- preguntó impaciente.

-_Ya te vi_- dijo el erizo azul por el otro lado del teléfono terminando la llamada.

-¡Espera!, ¡¿Dónde…- pero calló al ver "Fin de la Llamada" en la pantalla de su celular.

-Hey, Rose- escuchó su voz entre la multitud.

A diferencia de ella, parecía que Sonic había tenido el tiempo para cambiarse de ropa antes de llegar al centro comercial. Amy lo vio acercarse a ella vistiendo una camisa formal de color blanco y unos jeans sueltos; un atuendo casual. Unos lentes color verde olivo yacían sobre su cabeza y esa expresión de desinterés en su rostro. El Casanova había regresado.

-Vamos, hay mucho que hacer- ordenó el erizo azul.

-¿Hacer qué exactamente?- preguntó Amy para ponerse en pie.

Sonic la vio de pies a cabeza. Con aquella falda color bermellón perteneciente al instituto. Calcetas caídas y zapatos negros baratos. Una blusa blanca de botones de manga corta vestía su cuerpo y una diadema roja como adorno en su cabeza.

Sonic rodó sus ojos como si fuese obvia su tarea -Es la cena benéfica de mi familia- aclaró –Ven- dijo para tomar su mano y hacerla andar.

Amy se sonrojó con intensidad al sentir el tacto de sus largos dedos tocar su mano nuevamente. Eso no era parte de la misión.

-S-Suéltame- comandó nerviosa zafándose de su agarre.

-Acostúmbrate- le regañó el erizo azul al notar su actitud –Es posible que en la cena sea necesario…- masculló por lo bajo, avergonzado.

-¡¿Qué tipo de cena es esa?!- preguntó acalorada.

Sonic la vio con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que miraba una verdadera emoción rebozar de la fría Amy Rose. Por lo general su rostro inexpresivo y ojos fríos predominaban, pero parecía que podía avergonzarse como cualquier chica con la que él tenía contacto.

-¿Es que acaso jamás has ido a una cena benéfica?- cuestionó Sonic con arrogancia.

Amy se sonrojó para desviarle la mirada ante su pregunta. Ese tipo de actividades eran algo que la gente rica hacía. Con precios de miles de _Rings_ por un simple plato de comida, ella no podía darse ese tipo de lujos.

-No claro que no- se respondió Sonic burlesco al notar su prologando silencio –Bien, Misión 5: Poner atención y hacer lo que yo diga- le indicó –Cumplir con la Misión 4 es demasiado importante como para que lo eches a perder ¿entiendes?

Amy frunció el ceño molesta y un puchero infantil se dejó ver en sus mejillas coloradas. Sonic la vio con asombro, y una gran sonrisa se esbozó desde las comisuras de sus labios; realmente era una chica normal detrás de esas capas de desinterés.

-¡Bien, andando entonces!- ordenó Amy para caminar de largo intentando ahogar sus emociones alborotadas.

Amy lo siguió por el centro comercial de mala gana, pero no por eso objeto ante su comando. Realmente era un erizo del todo controlador, no como el condescendiente que pretendía ser en la escuela. Sonic la encaminó a una tienda de moda carísima en el centro comercial. Una que ella temía de ver el escaparate por temor de que le cobraran por observar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le susurró incómoda para seguirle con timidez.

-Necesitas un vestido para esa noche- le explicó el erizo azul para dirigirse a los percheros con vestidos de diferentes formas y colores.

-¡¿Estás loco?!- le susurró Amy alterada -¡No puedo pagar esto!

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo mientras revisaba una a una las prendas –Yo lo haré.

-Pero…

-Recuerda la Misión 5- le recordó Sonic sin ponerle atención a sus muecas de molestia.

-Bien, como quieras- indicó con avergonzada.

Amy no estaba acostumbrada a recibir regalos, a excepción por los que Silver le daba por su cumpleaños y en navidad; que por lo general eran plumas para escribir, cuadernos o libros.

-¡Este! ¡Pruébate este!- le ordenó con emoción para sacar del perchero un vestido rojo brillante. Amy lo vio con cierta desconfianza, enserio pensaba que se lo cobrarían sólo por verlo. Resignada ante la mirada intensa del erizo azul tomó el vestido y fue a los probadores.

Sonic siguió en busca de otras opciones mientras la complicada eriza se probaba aquello que él había escogido. Si quería enorgullecer a su padre y cerrar la boca a su molesto hermano, su pareja debería verse como aquellas chicas anoréxicas de pasarelas.

-Tal vez un azul…- se dijo pensativo observando un vestido de encaje azulado.

-Listo- escuchó Sonic a sus espaldas para voltear a la ver. –No te rías…- pidió con timidez, y una obvia incomodidad.

Sonic se volteó para ver un vestido con escote de corazón que se ajustaba perfectamente a las curvas de su cuerpo. Un toque de brillo con unas piedras zirconias en forma de rosa yacía a un lado de la cintura del vestido para hacerla sobresalir, pero no demasiado. Se miraba hermosa. Sus mejillas sonrojadas combinaban a la perfección con el vestido y sus ojos verde esmeralda se hacían ver por primera vez; nunca se había percatado de éstos hasta ese día.

-¡Di algo!- le regañó Amy avergonzada mientras sentía la mirada de él sobre su cuerpo.

-Oh, lo siento- sacudió su cabeza para despertar –Te ves absolutamente hermosa- halagó con sinceridad.

-E-Eh… no digas eso- habló la eriza rosa sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Es obvio que es magia del vestido- se mofó el erizo azul. –Ahora ve a cambiarte, hay otras cosas importantes por hacer.

Llegaron al mostrador con el vestido rojo que Sonic había elegido primero después de pasar un minucioso rito de selección de otros sietes en diferentes colores y diseños que él se había tomado la molestia de elegir para ella. Para ese punto del día estaba agotada e irritada. No estaba acostumbrada a pasar tanto tiempo en las tiendas, realmente jamás tenía el dinero suficiente para hacerlo.

-Serían 1,800 _Rings_ caballero- habló la chica del mostrador.

Sintió el alma de su cuerpo irse por un instante al escuchar el precio. Eso era ridículo, más que el sueldo promedio de un trabajador. Amy lo volteó a ver con cierta preocupación, una que no tenía planeada ocultar ¿Sabía Sonic realmente el precio de eso?

-Claro- respondió indiferente el erizo azul para sacar de su billetera de cuero una tarjeta con su nombre grabado.

Escuchó el ruido de la máquina aceptar la tarjeta de crédito y una pequeña hoja salir de la misma. No creía lo que miraba, Sonic realmente le había comprado un vestido.

-Gracias por su compra- indicó para darle la bolsa a la eriza rosa.

Salieron de la tienda mientras el erizo azul sacaba de su bolsillo su celular revisando en su iPhone una pequeña lista, o eso se le asemejo. Ignorando su presencia. Parecía que tenía apuntado los pasos a seguir.

-Bien, lo siguiente sería…

-¿Por qué haces esto?- interrumpió la eriza con vergüenza.

-Ya te lo dije Rose, la cena es un evento importante- le recordó sin quitar su vista de la pantalla táctil frente a él.

-Es sólo qué…- musitó Amy viendo al suelo con gran insistencia –Nunca nadie había… esto es…

-No te equivoques- le inoportuno deteniendo su marcha, viéndola al fin. –Esto es para el beneficio de la misión 4, no tiene que ver contigo en realidad.

-"_Claro, no debo echar a perder la misión_"- pensó ella con cierta decepción. –Aún así, eres muy generoso al respecto- insistió –Te devolveré todo una vez termine todo.

-No lo quiero- negó Sonic para seguir caminando -¿Cuándo crees que usaré un vestido como ese?- preguntó entre sonrisas –Además el rojo no es mi color- dijo divertido.

-Oh…- exclamó con sorpresa -También sabes bromear- indicó la eriza rosa con una tenue sonrisa, relajándose.

-Y tú sonreír- le regresó por igual –Un buen cambio Rose.

-Lo mismo digo.

Ambos se sonrieron, no con cordialidad, sino con una sincera alegría. Casi podrían decir que estaban pasando un momento agradable con el otro.

-Oh, aquí es- dijo Sonic para detener frente otra tienda.

-¿_Garden´s Secret_? – dijo Amy para leer el letrero en letras cursivas que le daban un aspecto elegante. –Pero esto es…- musitó para ver las vitrinas.

-Lencería- indicó sin apuro el erizo.

0-0-0-0-0

Amy lo había plantado nuevamente. Gracias a sus extrañas actividades luego de clases le tocaba que regresar solo a casa. Silver suspiró con pesadez un poco irritado, y a pesar de maldecirla por sus adentros sabía que su enojo nunca duraba más que un par de días. Esos ojos inocentes y dulce sonrisa que sólo le regalaba cuando ella sabía de su mal genio, siempre lograban ganarlo.

Silver siguió su camino con desinterés hasta los apartamentos de la gran ciudad en donde viva, cuando sintió como alguien lo seguía. Silver volteó para no ver nada a sus espaldas, o eso creyó cuando una cola sobresalía detrás de un bote de basura.

-¿Uh?- exclamó para regresar sobre sus pasos y reconocer a un rostro familiar. -¿Tails?- inquirió al reconocer al zorrito.

-¿Eh?, Silver… hola- saludó nervioso saliendo de su escondite. –Tiempo sin vernos.

-No mucho realmente- le respondió Silver extrañado –Nos vimos en clase de química en el último período.

-Oh cierto…- mintió poco convincente –Yo sólo… Sólo me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con unas ecuaciones y, tú sabes unas…

-Eres malo mintiendo Tails- interrumpió el erizo plateado. Nadie superaba en química a Tails, o ninguna otra clase que no fuera deporte.

-Lo sé- asintió avergonzado.

-Dime, ¿Por qué estás siguiéndome?

-Es por… bueno- respondió nervioso –Por Sonic.

-¿Sonic the Hedgehog?- inquirió el erizo plateado con asombro –Tú eres su mejor amigo, ¿cómo podría ayudarte?

-Bueno, es por Amy Rose realmente- aclaró –Sonic últimamente ha cambiado, y sé que se ha visto con la eriza rosa…- inquirió para ver a los lados con sospecha –En secreto- murmuró.

Silver restregó sus ojos en señal de frustración. Amy realmente se había metido en cosas en las que no debería. Silver suspiró desganado y asintió con la cabeza. No estaba seguro en qué podía ayudar al zorrito, pues Amy era muy cerrada para hablar sobre esta extraña relación entre ambos, pero si hubiese algo que el pudiera conseguir a cambio bien valdría la pena ese favor.

-Entremos por algo de comer- indicó para señalar el restaurante del otro lado de la calle –Y veremos como podemos ayudarnos mutuamente.

Silver también quería información sobre el nuevo amigo de su mejor amiga.

0-0-0-0-0

-¡¿Perdiste la razón?!- le gritó exaltada con su rostro colorado.

-Tú ropa interior no es adecuada- le indicó Sonic desviando la mirada. Eso no era un tema para hablar con nadie, en especial con ella –Cada detalle debe ser perfecto- habló con sonroje.

Amy se abrazó por instinto, ocultando su pecho de la mirada del erizo azul. Ella sabía que su ropa intima era de las prendas en ofertas del súper mercado, pero estaba segura que podía confeccionar algo para que ese vestido se viese bien. Frunció el ceño molesta, Sonic no estaba en ninguna posición para pedirle semejante cosa, la única que tenía aquí algo para chantajear era ella.

-No, esto es demasiado- se negó la eriza para dar media vuelta. –Olvídalo- dijo molesta.

Sonic la tomó del brazo para detenerla al acto y así verla con desaprobación. Era obvio que no estaba jugando al respecto. La sujetó por el mentón obligándola a que sus ojos se cruzaran con los de él para luego sujetarla por la cintura con destreza, atrayéndola hacia él. Amy sintió el cálido aliento del erizo azul sobre su rostro, y como su cuerpo tonificado se pegaba al de ella acortando todo espacio. Lo vio sonreírle con galanura, una sonrisa tan intensa que dejaba su boca seca. Su cara enardeció de la vergüenza. Amy intentó separarse de él con sus limitadas fuerzas, consiguiendo que la presionara aún más contra su cuerpo. Un intenso sonroje baño sus blancas mejillas.

-¿Quieres completar tu misión número 3?- le susurró Sonic con picardía, haciéndola estremecer entre sus brazos ante su ronco susurro. –Entonces me ayudarás a completar la misión número 4 primero- ordenó autoritario.

Amy cerró sus ojos con fuerza para tragar saliva pesadamente. Sentía su respiración entrecortarse y su corazón latir a gran velocidad. "_Lo que sea necesario_" se recordó las palabras que ella misma le había proclamado a Silver. Amy asintió con timidez sin poder mantenerle la mirada ni emitir sonido alguno.

-Excelente- habló el erizo azul para soltarla al fin divertido, como si de un juego se tratase –Entonces andando Rose- indicó de buen humor para tomarla de la mano, obligándola a entrar.

Una vez adentro se quedó parada cual estatua en medio de la gran tienda mientras el erizo parecía discutir con una asesora sobre la ropa intima adecuada para el atuendo que habían comprando. Amy realmente no le puso mucha atención a la palabras que el erizo murmuraba. La sensación de su aliento cálido y fresco rosar su piel cual caricia, y su abrazo fuerte pero gentil sobre su cintura, era en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento. Tocó sus mejillas, aún calientes, y estaba segura que bañadas en un rojo carmín. El beso podría ser la cúspide de su historia, pero completar la extraña misión que el erizo le había impuesto era material amoroso de primera calidad.

-Pruébate estos- habló para despertarla, arrastrándola a la realidad.

Amy lo vio con su mirada fija en otro punto mientras estiraba su mano con un par de sostenes de diferentes formas y colores. Todos muy hermosos. Amy regresó su mirada a Sonic una vez más, y notó la vergüenza plasmada en su rostro, la cual intentaba disimular.

_-"¿A él también le avergüenza esto?"-_ se percató para sonreír. Ese juego de la vergüenza se podía jugar de dos –Oh, ¿Y cual crees que me quede mejor Sonic?- llamó tan provocativa como pudo –El de encaje rojo o el negro simple- dijo para tomar las prendas de su mano.

-¡Sólo mira cual te queda mejor!- le ordenó avergonzado.

-¿Pero no crees que debería de mostrártelos?- pregunto Amy sin intención de cumplir dicho enunciado, notando la incomodidad del erizo al escuchar su pregunta.

-Ve al probador- ordenó Sonic irritado –Ahora.

-Hmph, eres todo un controlador- bufó molesta dándole la espalda, ocultando una sonrisa victoriosa. –Pero si no quieres vérmelos puestos…- murmuró divertida.

-¿Y quién dice que no quiero?- le susurró al oído.

Sus piernas flaquearon al escuchar aquella voz seductora nuevamente. Su cuerpo se tensó como una tabla y su boca, antes atiborrada de palabras y comentarios bochornosos, de pronto se secó como el agua de un desierto. De nuevo su aliento rozó su oreja, sintiendo la calidez de su aliento en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Si creía que podía darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, ella estaba muy equivocada. Sonic colocó de manera lenta y delicada sus manos sobre sus pequeños y femeninos hombros, sintiéndola estremecer bajo su tacto, haciéndolo sonreír.

-¿No son una linda pareja?- escucharon ambos decir para desviar su atención del momento en donde se habían envuelto. Los dos dirigieron su mirada a un par de mujeres dentro de la tienda que los observaban con deleite. –Son adorables- dijeron con una mirada soñadora.

Se vieron un segundo para notar la cercanía entre ambos. Sonic y Amy tomaron su espacio con rapidez. -¡No somos pareja!- gritaron al unísono asustando a ambas mujeres, quienes asintieron para marcharse con cautela.

-¡Sólo ve al probador Rose!- le indicó Sonic molesto dándole la espalda, avergonzado.

-¡Terminemos con esto de una vez!- asintió Amy para correr a los vestidores. Sonrojada.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó a su casa exhausta. Sonic la había llevado de arriba abajo toda la tarde. Amy se desplomó en el sofá de su casa para ver la cantidad de bolsas de diferentes tiendas que llevaba en sus manos. Sonic no se había conformado con sólo el vestido y la vergonzosa parada en la tienda de lencería, sino también con zapatos, maquillaje y manicure. Realmente era muy meticuloso en cada detalle.

_-"¿Y quién dice que no quiero?"-_ recordó involuntariamente. Esa pequeña frase la había estado atormentado desde que salieron de la tienda. -¡ERIZO PERVERTIDO!- gritó Amy al aire para dejarse caer entre los almohadones. –Estúpido Sonic…- murmuró la eriza con un dejo de cansancio en su voz.

Vio de reojo la mesa de centro de la sala de su casa, donde yacía su laptop. Se reincorporó nuevamente para recordar por que estaba haciendo todo eso. Amy sacudió su cabeza para ahogar sus pensamientos y de nuevo ese semblante apacible y frío regresó a ella.

-Es hora de escribir- se dijo con una sonrisa.

Sonic le había dado tanto material para su historia que era imposible sólo dejarla pasar. Algo bueno había salido de toda esa humillación.

0-0-0-0-0

-.-.-.- Regresó con ella sin ánimos, pero sabía que la necesitaba si quería completar aquella misión que era de suma importancia para él. Regresar a su hogar y salir de aquel reino conformado por miles de kilómetros de árido desierto.

Erie observó incrédula al chico de pelo plateado para escucharlo decir – Estoy dentro… de nuevo- dijo casi a regaña dientes para así seguirla por el desierto de Brasas bajo el sol implacable. Su corazón se inundó de alegría y emoción, una que no podía demostrarle. No podía creer que él aceptara acompañarla. Sin embargo, esta vez, él dispondría sus propias reglas del viaje.

Nuevos sentimientos empezaban a nacer en la chica de ojos color miel. -.-.-.-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 4 XD! Esto aún no termina, ni los momentos embarazosos, eso lo prometo :D Bien, me alegro saber que hay quienes realmente se han identificado con esta historia, esa fue la razón por la cual decidí escribir algo como esto en un principio. En fin, espero haber llenado sus expectativas de este capítulo, sin más que decir, Kat fuera.**

**Un juego que se sale de control, un sentimiento que poco a poco empieza a dejar una simple mentira. El momento de ir a la cena de beneficencia ha llegado. Capítulo 5: The Closeth.**


	5. The Closet

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el giro de esta historia. ¡Bien! Entonces, sin mucho que decir hoy los dejo con el capítulo 6: El Armario**

* * *

Capítulo 5: The Closet

-¿A qué te refieres con que Amy es diferente?- cuestionó Silver para verlo con intriga.

-Sonic es…- calló el zorrito para ver la hamburguesa a medio comer frente a él.

Tails sabía que había algo extraño con Sonic cuando le había dicho que pensaba llevar a Amy Rose a la cena de beneficencia de su padre, la cual era el evento de caridad más importante del año. El padre de Sonic era uno de los más estrictos y duros erizos que habían sobre la tierra. Si Sonic pensaba llevar a la chica más rara de toda la escuela a dicho evento es porque había algo ahí.

-Bueno, digamos que no es el tipo que se compromete- completó el zorrito –Por eso es que creo tu amiga tuvo que hacerle algo- acusó.

-"_Suena algo que Amy haría_"- pensó Silver _–"¿Chantaje tal vez?" _ Bueno… ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?- preguntó evasivo. Si Amy realmente había hecho algo como eso no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

-¿No te importa que ella pudiera estar chantajeando a mi amigo?- inquirió Tails en forma de regaño.

-No realmente- negó Silver con la cabeza –Es decir, ¿qué secreto oscuro puede tener tu amigo como para que Amy tuviese tanto poder sobre él?- preguntó el erizo plateado con una sonrisa para darle otra mordida a su hamburguesa.

-¡Eso es!- gritó el zorrito para ponerse en pie –"_Su cuaderno, sería la única razón por la cual Sonic haría algo como eso_" –pensó con una amplía sonrisa.

-¿Qué es?- curioseó Silver intrigado por la reacción de Tails.

-Lo siento, debo de encontrar a Sonic- se despidió para dejar dinero sobre la mesa y salir a toda prisa del restaurante.

-¡E-Espera!- dijo Silver con apuro, pero sin lograr detenerlo.

Lo observó salir apresurado, confundiéndolo. Silver se quedó pensativo, ¿Sería que Tails había descubierto algo? Le dio un sorbo a su soda, mientras aquella mirada impasible y rostro sin emociones se mantenía.

–Entonces Don Perfecto, no es tan perfecto- se dijo a sí mismo. –Interesante.

0-0-0-0-0

El viento acariciaba su rostro mientras la adrenalina recorría su sangre y lo impulsaba en seguir. Sintió la gravedad cero para ver hacia sus pies, y notar la rampa a varios metros de distancia. Nada lo hacía sentir tan vivo como eso.

-¡Sonic!- escuchó un grito a distancia.

Realizó una maniobra con su _Extream Gear_ y se deslizó sobre aquella rampa metálica futurista y le sonrió a su amigo con naturalidad al divisarlo. Una cara amigable para variar. Sonic paró su patineta para bajarse con el aliento entrecortado por el arduo ejercicio de ese día.

-Tails- dijo a manera de saludo –Tiempo sin verte amiguito- habló afectuoso.

-¡Ella lo sabe ¿no es cierto?!- acusó Tails en forma de reproche –Sobre… tú sabes…- murmuró cual secreto.

Sonic abrió sus ojos por completo al escuchar sus acusaciones. Se sintió descubierto y a la vez no sorprendido del todo, pues Tails era el mejor en descifrar acertijos que él conocía, después de todo quería ser un gran científico.

-Asumo que por ella hablas de Rose, y por "Tú sabes" te refieres al listado- dijo Sonic con un suspiro de cansancio. –Sí, así es- asintió desganado.

-¡Aja!- exclamó victorioso el zorrito –¿Por eso es que la invitarás a la cena?

-Bueno, sí y no- respondió divertido –Realmente yo la invite porque me es útil.

-¿Cómo útil?

-Sabes que Shadow tiene una perfecta pareja según mi padre- indicó –Y yo necesito a alguien que pase desapercibida y más que nada, que entienda que esto no es una cita romántica o nada relacionado.

-Oh… eso tiene sentido, supongo- dijo Tails con alivio –Pero parece que tú ganas en todo aspecto- dijo el zorro pensativo -¿Qué obtendría ella de todo esto?

Recordó de nuevo las palabras de ella "_Cinco misiones serán suficientes_" a cambio de ese favor el debería de complementar tres misiones restantes, y una de ellas involucraba besarla.

-Mi ayuda en… - calló pensativo –Un experimento que está haciendo- habló desganado.

-¿Entonces no te está chantajeando?- preguntó Tails con cierto alivio.

-En este punto de nuestra relación- habló el erizo para tomar su equipo de patinaje y empezar a caminar fuera del parque de patinetas –Es algo más bien de mutua conveniencia.

-Oh, entonces no he de preocuparme- habló Tails aliviado.

-Puedo manejar todo esto Tails, no te preocupes- dijo para guiñar un ojo con total confianza. –Todo está bajo control.

Se despidió prontamente de su amigo de dos colas e inició su camino de regreso a casa respectivamente. Sólo Knuckles y Tails sabía de aquel pasatiempo poco convencional, a lo que su padre se negaba a que practicara. Una perdida de tiempo insistía él; pero para Sonic era algo casi tan bueno como correr.

Era de noche, bastante tarde ya. Después de su aventura en el centro comercial de esa tarde había ido directo al parque de _Skateboard_ para disipar todos sus pensamientos, mientras su familia creía que yacía encerrado en su habitación estudiando arduamente para un examen de bilogía que tendría la otra semana.

Sonic escaló la enredadera que yacía pegada a la pared, subiendo con gran agilidad para llegar hasta la ventana de su habitación. Entró con sigilo en la oscura recámara y cerró silenciosamente las ventanas.

-Bienvenido a casa hermano- escuchó la voz más irritante del planeta entre las sombras.

Sonic encendió la luz de la lámpara de noche a la par de su cama para ver al erizo negro sentado en su sillón de cuero ojeando uno de sus libros desinteresadamente.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces en mi habitación?!- le gritó explosivo el erizo azul.

-Era hora de cenar- respondió Shadow mientras seguía escudriñando el libro –Hace una hora, Padre me mando a llamarte- explicó para verlo con una mirada maliciosa.

-¿P-Padre?- balbuceó con miedo en su voz. _–"¡Les dije que no quería que me molestaran!"-_ pensó con rapidez.

-Sin embargo le dije que estabas estudiando- aclaró el erizo negro para ponerse en pie, regresando el libro a la estantería.

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?

-Tsk- le sonrió malicioso –Sé lo que estás haciendo _Faker_- respondió –Transformando a la más patética oruga en una falsa mariposa, encantador- habló con sarcasmo. –Quiero ver cómo este patético plan tuyo fracasa, no existe ningún interés de otro tipo o afecto de hermandad para que te haya encubierto.

-No fallara- indicó Sonic molesto.

-Oh, ingenuo hermano- sonrió Shadow con prepotencia para encaminarse a la puerta de la recámara de su hermano menor –Ya empezó a desmoronarse.

Sin decirle nada más lo vio partir. Sonic resopló molesto; Shadow realmente sabía sacarlo de sus casillas. Ese plan funcionaria, fuera cual fuera el precio que tuviera que pagar para lograrlo.

0-0-0-0-0

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que alguna vez pensó, y la ansiedad estaba haciendo estragos en ella. Amy no había podido darle la cara al erizo azul luego de su visita en el centro comercial, no sin sonrojarse ante su sonrisa. Cada vez que lo veía caminar por los pasillos daba media vuelta o entraba al baño de mujeres. Huía de él, o tal vez no de él, sino de los recuerdos que eso evocaba en ella.

-_"¿Y quién dice que no quiero?"-_ recordaba incesantemente haciéndola sonrojar con el recuerdo del cálido aliento acariciar su oreja –Estúpido erizo… estúpido, estúpido- murmuraba casi incomprensible mientras golpeaba con fuerza la masa en sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- le preguntó Silver en voz baja. –Fue tu idea tomar esta clase de cocina y arrastrarme contigo- le reclamó –Al menos pon atención.

Amy lo vio con aquella expresión molesta, la cual últimamente se mantenía constantemente en su rostro, en especial luego de haber salido con Sonic aquel día. Silver parecía molesto por algo, aunque aún no sabía qué podía ser; parecía que al igual que ella, Silver tenía su propio secreto que no quería contarle.

-Es que…- musitó Amy sin saber cómo completar esa frase ¿Debería contárselo? Calló por un par de segundos, y parecía que Silver esperaba un tipo de respuesta o confesión. –Te siento extraño conmigo- completó al fin. No podía decirle más allá de lo que él ya sabía.

-Amy… - suspiró consternado –Me preocupa tu relación con ya sabes quien- musitó para seguir amasando la harina frente a él en un intento de hacer un pie de moras según les había pedido el profesor anteriormente.

-_"¿Y quién dice que no quiero?"-_ el golpe vino a su mente haciéndola sonrojar con la intensidad de un volcán. -¡TODO ESTÁ BIEN!- gritó avergonzada, captando la atención de todos en la clase de cocina.

Un silencio incómodo se creó luego de su grito desmesurado. La vista de todos se mantuvieron fija en ella.

-¿Algún problema Señorita Rose?- preguntó el Chef.

Amy clavó su vista al suelo con su rostro cual tomate para negar con la cabeza con fuerza. Silver sonrió divertido, ahogando una risa hilarante ante la escena; la aparición de la antigua Amy salía de entre las sombras a raíz de esa extraña relación con el erizo más popular de la escuela.

-Me gusta verte de nuevo Amy- le sonrió cálidamente.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó confundida.

-Nada- negó con la cabeza sin poder borrar aquella expresión de felicidad en su rostro –No importa.

Amy había cambiado mucho desde la primaria; se había cerrado en sí misma, borrando sus emociones para protegerse del mundo exterior y de aquellos quienes insistían en verla como un fenómeno.

-Por cierto- habló Silver nuevamente -¿Qué harás este sábado?, Habrá un maratón de películas de terror a las seis de la tarde ¿Estarás libre?

De nuevo su mirada se clavo a sus pies y aquel sonroje indeseado regresó a sus mejillas. Ahí debería de verlo, debería de ver aquella sonrisa seductora y esos ojos color esmeralda, los cuales, parecían desnudar su alma. Una palabra, una caricia, una falsa acción que la hacía estremecer.

-T-Tengo planes- respondió Amy febrilmente.

-¿Planes?- repitió intrigado -¿Te refieres con…

-Es una misión- le interrumpió ella. –Esa era la condición para ayudarme- explicó, casi liberando todo ese peso de encima.

-¿Misiones?

-Es la única manera- respondió ella para verlo al fin. –Él aún tiene pendiente la misión número… -calló pensativa. Amy aún necesitaba ese beso. Tal vez ese era el juego del erizo, avergonzarla tanto que ella no quisiera verlo para hacerla desistir. –"_Eso no va a suceder Sonic"- _pensó con una sonrisa –La completará le guste o no.

-Me da miedo esa mirada decidida- le sonrió Silver divertido –Sólo ten cuidado.

-No te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control.

0-0-0-0-0

Había mandado a traerla con su chofer, pues su padre no dejaba de pedirle ir y venir con diferentes cosas para terminar los últimos detalles de la cena de esa noche. Sonic vio con desesperación el reloj de pared del comedor en espera de ella, eran las 6:16 PM. Los invitados llegarían a las siete de la noche, pero era obvio que su familia y sus respectivas parejas deberían de estar antes.

Amy lo había evadido casi todos los días después de su interesante día de compras, cosa que en otra oportunidad hubiera sido un golpe de alegría, pero en esta oportunidad realmente se lo había hecho muy difícil para darle las instrucciones finales, que era ir a un prestigioso salón y SPA en _Station Square_ para que se arreglara apropiadamente para dicho evento.

-"_Espero hayan podido hacer algo con ese desastre andando_"- pensó Sonic con cansancio y cierta preocupación.

Las luces del automóvil iluminaron el ventanal del comedor al entrar por los portones de hierro, indicándole que su chofer había regresado con su invitada. Sonic suspiró con pesadez, ansioso. Caminó a prisa a la puerta principal, no sin antes verse en el espejo del recibidor. Vestía un smoking negro de corte recto, una camisa blanca formal y una corbata de moño negro. No era su estilo realmente, pero era una fiesta de etiqueta al fin de cuentas. Sonic no le dio mayor importancia y así abrió la gran puerta de madera oscura hábilmente tallada para abrirle paso a la primera chica que traía a casa en su vida.

-Sí, gracias- la escuchó despedirse del conductor designado.

La vio salir con elegancia para verla llevar puesto aquel hermoso vestido rojo sin tirantes, acentuando perfectamente su pequeño cuerpo. Sus ojos resaltaban como gemas preciosas bajo la luz de la luna, su cabellera larga yacía recogida con un hermoso listón rojo brillante que era adornado con una moña de lado. Una chalina de rojo transparente cubría sus hombros desnudos; un color rosa pálido brillaba sobre sus labios carnosos y por primera vez la vio como una chica, no como una la _freak_ que todos en la escuela decían que era.

-Bien, aquí estoy- habló la eriza prepotente –Eres realmente un perfeccionista compulsivo- se quejó –El arreglo del cabello no era necesario- indicó Amy para caminar hacia él.

-Era necesario- le sonrió –Eras todo un desastre- se burló Sonic divertido –Pero me alegra haber hecho la inversión, valió cada centavo- indicó para verla de pies a cabeza con una mirada pícara.

Su respiración se entrecortó al sentir de nuevo aquella mirada fija sobre ella, pero no por eso le desvió la suya. Ella terminaría esa misión le costase lo que le costase para así cobrar su merecida recompensa. Amy caminó hacia él fingiendo una seguridad y confianza en sí misma que ella sabía que no poseía.

-Bien, ¿Qué se supone qué haga ahora?- le preguntó Amy de mala gana.

Sonic arqueó una ceja ante su comentario mordaz. La chica de mirada fría y rostro inexpresivo había regresado.

-Bueno, en sí, lo único que debes de…

-¡Sonic!- un gritó le interrumpió, borrando aquella sonrisa divertida y actitud relajada. Era él, era Padre. -¡¿Dónde te has… ¿Uh?- calló el erizo de avanzada edad para verlo con una eriza en la entrada de la mansión. -¿Es ella tu pareja?- preguntó para ver a la eriza rosa minuciosamente.

-Oh, padre- le sonrió Sonic con cordialidad –Déjame presentarte a mi pareja de esta noche- presentó para tomarla de la mano con delicadeza –Ella es Amy Rose.

Amy notó aquella máscara de cordialidad y falsa felicidad que de repente había decidido usar, la misma máscara que usaba todos los días en clase, el mismo chico que le parecía un personaje aburrido y monótono. Ese no era Sonic. –Señorita Rose, es un gusto que pueda acompañarnos- le saludó el padre del erizo azul. Su mirada fría y facciones toscas la hacían estremecer; se miraba alguien difícil de tratar.

-El placer es todo mío- saludó Amy impasible, provocando que le sonriera.

-Buena elección, hijo- felicitó para entrar a la casa nuevamente –Adelante, los invitados no tarde en venir.

_-"¿Elección?"-_ pensó Amy de repente. _–"¿Es por él que Sonic puso tanto empeño en que todo saliera perfecto?" _

Amy lo volteó a ver para verlo suspirar aliviado. Sonic la vio y con una expresión más seria y una sonrisa falsa la sujetó con suavidad de la mano adentrándola a su residencia. Amy no pudo evitar fijar su vista en su mano que yacía sobre la de él, no había sensación eléctrica está vez, no sentía la misma calidez. Todo era falso, y ella lo sentía ¿Por qué?

-Su abrigo señorita- le indicó uno de los sirvientes de la enorme mansión. Amy sintió como le quitaban con delicadeza la chalina roja para guardarla en un armario en el recibidor. Todo era tan formal y elegante como imaginó alguna vez que sería. -¿Algo más que se les ofrezca Joven Sonic?- preguntó el mayordomo.

-No, no Stevan- negó –Estoy seguro que mi padre necesitaba ayuda con el banquete, ve con él.

-Sí señor- asintió para despedirse con una reverencia.

Amy observó el gran vestíbulo de reojo. Todo se miraba costoso y fino. Ella sabía que Sonic poseía dinero, pero no tenía idea que tuviese tanto; cuando le indicó que un chofer pasaría por ella esa tarde casi muere, pero él le recordó la Misión número 5, que era obedecerlo en todo, así que no tuvo opción, además, no sabía donde vivía.

-La festividad será en el jardín- le dijo sobrio para guiarla con delicadeza por el vestidor, cual caballero haría –Habrá un banquete que creo te parecerá…

Amy paró de repente. Sonic se detuvo extrañado y un ceño fruncido y expresión de molestia podía divisarse en el rostro de la eriza, algo la había irritado de repente. Su compañera parecía estar molesta con él.

-¿Te he incomodado?- le preguntó Sonic confundido.

Amy lo tomó con fuerza del brazo y lo encaminó al armario de abrigos que yacían a la par del gran espejo del recibidor, adentrándolo junto con ella, cerrando la puerta una vez dentro. Amy encendió un pequeño bombillo sobre sus cabezas mientras los abrigos de piel y telas finas les hacían difícil moverse y tomar una distancia considerable uno del otro.

-¿El armario?- cuestionó Sonic para verla desconcertado.

-Misión Número 3- habló la eriza con el ceño fruncido y mirada desafiante. -¡Aquí, ahora!- ordenó.

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó el erizo azul borrando aquella expresión impasible -¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo Rose?!- preguntó alarmado ante su extraña petición.

Amy sujetó su rostro con fuerza y se aceró a él lo suficiente como para que sintiera su cálido aliento sobre su piel y el olor a fresas de su brillo labial podía ser fácilmente percibido. –Bésame- ordenó la eriza con un suave ronroneo.

Sonic intentó tomar su distancia de ella pero los abrigos se lo impidieron; su respiración se aceleró y la temperatura de su cuerpo se disparó. Ella estaba demasiado cerca de él. Sonic la vio acercarse lentamente a él y no pudo moverse, no pudo resistirse, únicamente cerrar sus ojos con fuerza en espera de aquel beso al cual había intentado huir tan fervientemente.

Sonic sintió la calidez de sus labios sobre su piel provocando que abriera sus ojos con lentitud viéndola alejarse de él con una sonrisa traviesa. Un beso a penas perceptible, pero con la calidez como para derretir un iceberg. Sonic elevó su mano a su mejilla para sentir el labial con la forma de sus labios pintados sobre la misma.

-Misión tres, completa- le sonrió Amy complacida.

-¿La mejilla?- logró articular Sonic con aquel intenso sonroje pintado en las mismas.

-Tendré que aumentar el número de misiones debido a esto- regañó la eriza con una falsa molestia. –Pero si esto te hace despertar supongo valdrá la pena.

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó confundido.

-Si quieres ser Don perfecto con tu familia hazlo- indicó Amy con un dejo de desinterés en su voz –Pero conmigo…- dijo para silenciar por una segundos, poniendo su mano en el pomo de la puerta –Sé el mismo patán grosero que siempre eres- pidió sonrosada. –Odio que seas tan falso… tan no tú.

Amy giró la perilla de la puerta con la intensión de salir de aquel armario. Había tenido que desperdiciar su misión número tres con tal de hacer regresar al Sonic real. Si él actuaba como Don Perfecto entonces no podría escribir en su novela, tenía que hacerlo ser el mismo de siempre para que funcionara.

Amy abrió la puerta lentamente para sentir como él la cerraba nuevamente con rapidez, obligándola a permanecer dentro.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó la eriza rosa para voltearlo a ver y verlo con aquella mirada intensa sobre ella, la cual la hacía secar la boca. –T-Tenemos que ir con…

Amy se pegó a la puerta por completo al erizo colocar ambas manos de lado a lado de su cabeza, acorralándola. Aquella sonrisa confiada adornaba el rostro de Sonic nuevamente, esa sonrisa que ella había aprendido a temer y a estremecerse bajo la misma. Estaba a su merced, ¡En un armario!

-¿Realmente quieres tan desesperadamente que yo sea yo mismo?- le susurró Sonic con aquella voz ronca que hacía sus piernas flaquear -¿Te imaginas lo que podría hacerte en un lugar como este?

Esa era una advertencia que ella había entendido a la perfección, sabía que debía de salir de ahí, pero aunque lograra abrir la puerta, sabía que sus piernas no responderían. Sonic la miraba, en lo que parecía, la espera de una respuesta, a lo cual ella sólo pudo negar sutilmente su cabeza. No podía articular sonido alguno. El obsesivo del control estaba de regreso.

-Confesaré- dijo el erizo azul para pegar su cuerpo contra el de ella y así acariciar con suavidad su rostro, haciéndola estremecer –Que te ves muy hermosa el día de hoy… Rose.

-_"¡Hermosa!"-_ gritó en su interior con una alegría y excitación que no podía imaginar que existiera por escucharlo venir de sus labios.

-Rose, yo creo…

La superficie a sus espaldas de pronto se movió y así sintió su cuerpo caer al alguien abrir la puerta del armario donde ambos se encontraban cayendo bruscamente al suelo de marfil pulido. Amy sintió a Sonic caer pesadamente sobre ella, amortiguando su caída.

-¡¿_Faker_?!- escuchó una voz que sonaba irritada para que unos ojos carmín los vieran con fuego en su mirada.

-¿Amy?- alguien la llamó por su nombre para ver un rostro familiar. Un erizo de franjas rojas y una gata color lila los miraban con sorpresa.

* * *

**¿No odian las interrupciones en la mejor parte? Wuju! Lamento la tardanza con este capítulo, pero estuve un poco enferma y no estuve cerca de mi computadora. En fin, ¡La Misión número 3 lista XD! Bien, bien, sé que no es lo que esperaban, pero no se preocupen mis sonamys fans! Habrán más misiones bochornosas para nuestros erizos favoritos. Sin más que decir, los veo en el capítulo 6: La Cena de Beneficencia**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	6. La Cena de Beneficence

**De todos los comentarios que recibí la mayor sorpresa pareció ser que Shadow llevara a Blaze al baile XD! Me alegra que les haya gustado ese toque diferente (O eso me pareció) Bien, sin más que agregar los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: La Cena de Beneficencia

Sus ojos sulfurosos lo hicieron estremecer como pocas veces lo habían hecho en su vida. Su iris color carmín relucían a las luz del candelabro francés que yacía colgado del techo del vestíbulo. Sonic sabía que no había nada que pudiera decirle al bruto salvaje de su hermano para excusarse de la comprometedora situación en la que se veía.

-Shadow, que sorpresa- habló Sonic nervioso para ponerse en pie velozmente.

-¿Qué se suponía que hacías con ella ahí dentro?- preguntó el erizo negro intentando ocultar su notable molestia.

-Este… yo…- murmuró sin saber qué decir.

-Nos quedamos encerrados- se disculpó la eriza rosa para ponerse en pie sin ayuda, interrumpiendo la obvia mentira del erizo azul –Fue una torpeza mía, me disculpo.

Shadow la volteó a ver con cierta sorpresa, y en su rostro se notaba que no creía ni una sola palabra de lo que ella decía. Amy se preguntaba quién era aquel erizo de apariencia intimidante que la miraba con desdén.

-¿Amy, qué haces aquí?- preguntó la gata con cierto asombro -¿Con Sonic?- completó incrédula para verlos a ambos con una expresión de notable asombro.

-Eso quisiera saber yo Blaze- evadió Amy la pregunta de la felina -¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Este, ammm…- murmuró nerviosa –Madre, es decir… yo…

-Querido hermano- le interrumpió el erizo negro -Te presento a mi pareja, la señorita Blaze the Cat- la presentó con galanura.

-¡¿Hermano?!- exclamó Amy sin poder evitarlo.

Sonic la volteó a ver con una mirada de sorpresa y a la vez de incomodidad, como si él no desease que ella supiera de eso, haciéndola callar y retomar aquella expresión tímida.

-Oh, perdone mi rudeza Señorita Rose- habló Sonic con una cordial sonrisa –Esta bestia salvaje con traje de gala es mi hermano, Shadow the hedgehog- habló con un dejo de diversión en su voz –Bestia salvaje, Amy Rose- presentó con un ademan de mano –Amy Rose, bestia salvaje- concluyó –Ahora andando, la fiesta va a comenzar.

La tomó de la mano para encaminarla a prisa fuera del vestíbulo antes de darle la oportunidad a su hermano de decir algo; sabía que Shadow lo mataría después por sus palabras, pero bien habría valido la pena. Sonrió satisfecho ante su osadía. Sonic llevó casi arrastras a la eriza hasta el patio trasero de su casa, en donde se llevaría la celebración. Un jardín de casi dos hectáreas decorado con cientos de luces que rodeaban cada planta y árbol de jardín. Mesas redondas con manteles color marfil podían apreciarse por todo el largo y ancho del edén, mientras varios meseros muy elegantes yacían de pie en diferentes puntos del mismo.

-Wow…- murmuró la eriza con asombro. –Todo es tan elegante- se dijo a sí misma.

-Bien, el plan será sólo pasar el resto de la cena tan desapercibidos como sea posible- habló Sonic con tono de reclamo por lo sucedido anteriormente –Y evitar a mi odioso hermano.

-No sabía que tenías un hermano- dijo la eriza para seguirle por el jardín.

-No es algo que me enorgullece ¿sabes?- habló con una expresión dura.

Luego de esa corta frase Don Perfecto regresó con su típica actitud de cordialidad y falsas sonrisas. Se pararon a un lado de la alfombra roja que daba paso a las mesas del lugar para saludar a quienes iban llegando. Amy lo veía de reojo, mientras le daban la bienvenida a los cientos de invitados que habían asistido para degustar la comida más exquisita y rara por el precio de 10,000 _Rings _el plato, cosa que le parecía absurda. Parada ahí a su lado, sonriendo con cierta timidez, ella asentía con cordialidad al igual que lo hacía Sonic para darle la bienvenida a todos, fingiendo como él lo hacía; entonces entendió el porqué de su máscara de cordialidad. Una vida en donde el prestigio lo era todo, en donde tener que ser perfecto era más una obligación que un placer. Tener que fingir ser algo que no era para llegar a las expectativas de un padre perfeccionista.

Enfrente de ellos dos yacía el hermano de Sonic y Blaze, quienes hacía exactamente lo mismo que ella, sonreír y asentir con cordialidad. Blaze se miraba muy hermosa, con un vestido morado de hombros destapados y un hermoso collar dorado con un rubí en medio. Aun no podía asimilar que estuviera ahí, aunque claro, era tonto pensar que ella faltaría a un evento de sociedad como ese, después de todo su familia también era muy rica.

Al terminar la exhaustiva introducción tomaron asiento en una mesa reservada al final del jardín, en donde miraba varios extraños sentarse con ellos, pero ninguno de éstos eran los familiares que ella había visto antes.

-¿No nos sentaremos con tu familia?- le preguntó extrañada por lo bajo. Sonic le sonrió burlesco, como si hubiese dicho algo gracioso.

-Necesitaba una cita falsa Rose- le indicó con cierta diversión –Sin embargo no necesito que conozcas más de lo que has visto hasta hora.

Sonic no deseaba que ella conociese a su familia; seguramente para no tener que dar explicaciones de por qué es que la había escogido a ella para que fuese su acompañante o tal vez para no explicar el tipo de relación que ellos dos poseían.

-No me digas, ¿Tienes miedo que te avergüence?- preguntó Amy divertida para romper el hielo.

-No- respondió con seriedad y su mirada perdida en la copa de champagne frente a él –Tengo miedo que les gustes. – completó.

Amy se sonrojó ante el inocente comentario, y sin poderlo evitar sonrió por sus palabras. Sabía que todo era falso, que su papel en esa cena era simplemente ser una acompañante, casi como un adorno de buen gusto para impresionar a los invitados, y a pesar de eso, nunca había sentido nada más real.

-Deja de sonreír- le regañó sin verla directamente –No me hagas pensar que empiezo agradarte Rose.

Intentó ahogar la sonrisa que persistía en aparecer con fuerza, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Amy se encontraba feliz. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella no era nadie más que una espectadora de la vida, sin involucrarse jamás; pero ahora ella vivía por primera vez sentimientos que no sabía que podía probar, que no sabía que se sentían tan bien.

-Hmph- exclamó la eriza sin poder borrar aquella sonrisa en su rostro -Te has vuelto más interesante de lo que pensé- habló con un aire divertido.

-Claro Señorita Rose, al final de cuentas…- dijo para tomar su mano haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo, volteándolo a ver al momento -… Soy el mejor en lo que hago, por eso me escogiste.- Amy le sonrió condescendiente para desviarle la mirada con aquella pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios pintados. –Lo que me recuerda ¿Por qué yo Rose?- cuestionó Sonic para apretar su mano con cierta brusquedad.

No había una respuesta para eso. Sonic, alguien que parecía el chico perfecto en todo lo que se proponía, con un gran futuro por delante y un erizo altamente sensible a los sentimientos de los demás era sin duda el Sonic que ella odiaba y al cual jamás le hubiera pedido cosa semejante. Don Perfecto, como ella solía decirle. Sin embargo, el erizo que yacía a su par, con una sonrisa maliciosa y mentalidad vengativa, era un personaje exquisito de investigar, de aturdir, y por qué no decirlo, de provocar.

-Eras perfecto para el papel- habló al fin la eriza sin poder sostenerle la mirada ni un minuto más.

-¿Para el papel?- repitió él confuso.

-Bueno yo…

-Señorita Rose- una voz grave interrumpió su conversación. Era él, el erizo negro con ojos color carmín. –Espero esté disfrutando de la cena.

-Eh… sí- asintió para ver de reojo a Sonic al acto, quien tenía una mirada sulfurosa en su hermano mayor.

-Excelente, entonces- indicó para tomar con delicadeza su mano libre, para obligarla a ponerse en pie –Imagino que podrá concederme una pieza.

-¿Bailar?- se cuestionó Amy con espanto. Ella no sabía bailar, con suerte podía caminar correctamente con los dos pies izquierdos que tenía.

-Perfecto, andando.

No le pareció una pregunta, sino más bien una orden. Shadow la hacía estremecer, pero a diferencia de Sonic, era por miedo puro. La guió entre la gente y mientras lo hacía no podía evitar en ver al erizo azul que tenía una clara expresión de miedo en sus ojos, pero ¿qué podría hacerle su hermano? Parecía que él también actuaba para su familia como Sonic lo hacía, sin embargo su actuación era por mucho más sombría.

Sintió su apretón firme sobre su mano, mientras la guían entre las mesas a la pista de baile, en donde varias parejas mayores danzaban con la fina música de la orquesta. La comisura de su boca se elevó para crear una sonrisa diabólica disfrazada de amabilidad. Amy tragó pesado, para dejarse guiar torpemente por el erizo de franjas rojas.

-Veo que Sonic no te eligió por tus aptitudes de baile- habló Shadow para romper el hielo.

-"_Oh, genial, otro arrogante egomaníaco, ¿Es acaso un mal de familia?"_ – pensó para rodar sus ojos sin poder evitar su exasperación evidente.

-Veo que el inepto de mi hermano muestra su verdadera cara frente a ti- indicó el erizo negro al percatarse de su mirar. Quebrando la máscara de cordialidad que había tenido hasta entonces.

-Es lo que es- respondió Amy alzando los brazos en señal de desinterés.

-Entonces dime…- dijo para hacerla dar una vuelta sobre sus pies para envolverla en sus brazos con fuerza –Si lo sabes, ¿Por qué aceptaste venir?- preguntó el erizo negó ansioso de información.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo- respondió tosca para soltarse de su agarre.

Shadow le sonrió burlesco con su rostro sombrío y mirada maliciosa. Algo dentro de ella le gritaba peligro, que debía de alejarse. Lo vio acercarse lentamente jalándola contra de su voluntad hacia él, y luego sólo sintió su aliento rozar sobre su oreja.

-Dime, ¿Cuánto te ha pagado para que accedieras?- le susurró con maldad en su voz.

El enojo fue más fuerte que cualquier pensamiento racional ¿Cómo él se atrevía a sugerir que ella haría algo como eso por dinero? Como si ella fuese una vulgar prostituta. Lo próximo que escuchó fue un ruido seco, y luego un silencio sepulcral. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos dos, e incluso la hermosa música se había detenido. Pero no fue hasta ver la mejilla sonrojada del erizo negro y su expresión de sorpresa que cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho. Lo había abofeteado por su osadía.

Amy se sintió pequeña, y rogó por ser invisible en ese momento. Fijó su vista en Shadow nuevamente, pero sin lugar a duda no se disculparía por lo sucedido. Amy había fallado la Misión 4, le había fallado a Sonic. Sin decir palabra alguna corrió fuera del lugar, escapando de la vista de todos. Se sentía humillada y ofendida por las palabras del erizo negro, lágrimas indeseadas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos mientras corría sobre el césped para dirigirse a la enorme casa en una busca desesperada de la salida.

0-0-0-0-0

Había llegado en una hermosa limusina y ahora caminaba de regreso bajo la oscura noche con aquellos hermosos tacones en su mano y su mirada fija en sus pies descalzos y sucios. Amy no recordaba que el recorrido hubiese sido tan largo cuando la habían pasado a recoger aquella tarde, y gracias a los incomodos zapatos que Sonic le había comprado debía de regresar descalza si es que quería poder ponerse en pie mañana.

Suspiró resignada ante la situación para ver al cielo nocturno. La luna menguante brillaba aquella noche al igual que las estrellas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado caminando para ese entonces? ¿20 minutos? ¿Una hora tal vez?

-¿Qué horas son?- se preguntó sin ánimos para notar algo -¡Mi celular!- gritó Amy de repente para regresar a la vida y voltear a ver a sus espaldas. Había dejado todo en la casa de Sonic al salir corriendo. –Demonios- se maldijo por lo bajo.

Esperaba que Sonic se lo devolviera de buena fe el lunes en el instituto, si es que no había revisado su teléfono antes, y en eso el terror la invadió. Los mensajes, las actualizaciones, capítulos, páginas de internet, todo sobre su historia se encontraban en ese pedazo de tecnología. Si él lo descubría, si él leía sobre lo que ella escribía entonces…

Una luces incandescentes la cegaron para iluminarla en las oscuras calles. Un Ferrari deportivo rojo se divisó una vez que pudo recuperar la visibilidad y su conductor le sonrió.

-Eres más rápida de lo que imagine- le dijo con un tono amistoso.

-¿Sonic?- cuestionó Amy con asombro.

-Olvidaste esto en mi casa- indicó para enseñar su pequeña cartera roja y su chalina transparente.

-Pero…- musitó confundida.

-La verdad, es que explicar esto a Padre fue más tedioso de lo que pude imaginar alguna vez- regañó con una falsa molestia –Pero a cambio obtuve, dos cosas: 1. Pude salir de ese aburrido evento antes y 2. La bofetada en la cara de Shadow fue de película, realmente quiero una copia del vídeo de la cena- sonrió Sonic divertido.

Se le veía tan relajado que no parecía él mismo. Sonic la había atormentado durante semanas sobre lo importante de aquella cena para él, sobre el papel que ella debía de realizar, y ahora eso parecía no importarle.

-¿No estás molesto?- inquirió Amy con un tono de culpabilidad.

-Rose, vamos, fue mejor de lo que pensé después del incidente del armario.

Amy se sonrojó al recordar el momento. ¿Era acaso que el destino conspiraba contra ella para hacerla sufrir vergüenzas a su lado? A pesar de que creía que el mundo conspiraba en contra de ella, se sentía más tranquila al ver que él lo había tomado tan bien.

-Ven- indicó para abrirle la puerta del auto desde su lugar –Vamos a cenar algo más económico, dejaré que me invites- sonrió Sonic burlesco.

-¿Eh?- exclamó la eriza con asombro.

-¿Qué?- inquirió con una sonrisa amplia adornado sus labios -¿Creías que te dejaría ir sólo así sin pagarme por dejarme con hambre?

-…¿Ir a comer?- repitió Amy con timidez.

-Entra de una buena vez Rose- ordenó el erizo con cierto desespere –No hagas que me baje del auto para meterte por la fuerza.

Amy sonrió ante su mandato y así asintió con la cabeza. Entró al vehículo y se sintió realmente aliviada de recuperar sus pertenencias. Sonic realmente era todo un personaje, al igual que su padre y, como él le había llamado, la bestia salvaje de su hermano.

-Sabes, vende unos excelentes chillidogs muy cerca de aquí.- habló el erizo para conducir por las oscuras y desiertas calles.

-Suena bien- asintió Amy –Por cierto… gracias.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó para verla de reojo.

-Por venir por mi.

Sonic no dijo la razón que lo había motivado a hacerlo, y ella no expresó por qué había sido un dulce gesto a su juicio, pero no parecía ser necesario explicaciones algunas. Esa noche simplemente se encargarían de comer comida simple, y de alguna manera pasar un buen momento.

0-0-0-0-0

-.-.-.-.- Erie se quedó pasmada al conocer la verdadera personalidad del hermano de Aarón, Dominic, quien en un principio siempre le dio la impresión de chico malo, ahora sólo se lo confirmaba. Aarón y Dominic parecían tener diferencias irreconciliables, y su familia, una familia conocida por su prestigio en todo el reino, no hacía más que empeorarlo todo. Sin embargo en ese momento Dominic se volvió la menor de sus preocupaciones. Su visión de Aarón cambiaba sin que ella lo deseara, y pronto su presencia dejo de ser algo indeseable y cambio a algo… agradable -.-.-.-.-

Lo releyó y se dejó caer sobre su computadora. Sonic ya no le parecía el bruto salvaje de siempre y ahora estar a su lado era algo que la hacía sentir viva. ¿Era eso lo que sentía Erie al estar con Aarón?

Amy vio con enfado las palabras en su monitor y resopló molesta. –Erie no necesita de Aarón para sentirse viva- dijo amargamente, con el sabor de mentira en su boca –No importa ya- negó con la cabeza para presionar la tecla "Enter" y ver como un nuevo capítulo se actualizaba. Había pasado bastante desde su última actualización, y este sería uno de sus mejores capítulos.

* * *

**La relación ya empezó a tomar forma, pero esto aún no se acaba. Ok, sólo para hacer una aclaración. La razón por la que Shadow invita a Blaze a la cena es por apariencia, no por nada más. No sé si explique más adelante o no, pero es para que no les quede aquel mal sabor de boca si pensaban que los pondría como pareja. ¡En fin! Sin más que decir el día de hoy nos miramos para el siguiente capítulo. Capítulo 7: My House.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	7. My House

**¡Hola a todos! He regresado con otro capítulo de esta historia :D Hace poco recibí un review de alguien que me preguntaba porque le decía al papá de Sonic "Padre" tanto los personajes como en la narración; y bueno eso es porque es una manera muy impersonal y poco afectuosa que tiene, en este caso, Sonic de dirigirse a su papá. Es de alguna manera para marcar distancia afectiva. También me preguntan cada cuanto actualizo, y es cada semana (intento que sea viernes, pero no siempre puedo :D) Y creo que sólo... Si tienen más preguntas y no tienen usuario para que yo les responda, les responderé en el siguiente capítulo XD! Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo 7: Mi Casa.**

* * *

Capítulo 7: My House

Caminó con la cabeza baja. Si hubiera podido usar una gorra y unos anteojos oscuros lo hubiera hecho, pero él sabía que iba en contra de las reglas de la escuela, además, él no era exactamente un personaje invisible. Sonic entró a la escuela muy temprano ese día, de esa manera se toparía con menos estudiantes, o eso pensó cuando alguien grito su nombre a sus espaldas, haciéndolo estremecer.

-¡Espera, Sonic!- escuchó a Tails mientras sus pisadas rápidas se acercaban a él.

-Demonios…- masculló deteniendo su marcha.

-¿Cómo te fue con…- pero calló al verlo -¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!- gritó el zorro exaltado.

Sonic suspiró con cansancio para obligarse a sonreír y decir la mentira que había practicado todo el día de ayer.

-Me caí de mi Extream Gear- mintió con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡¿Eso te dejo ese enorme hematoma en el ojo?!

Asintió divertido y empezó su marcha nuevamente, explicándole cómo es que había perdido el equilibrio y había caído de bruces; un evento de lo más torpe y divertido, aunque la realidad era otra. Las cosas en casa no habían estado bien luego de que Amy hubiese golpeado a Shadow. Padre se había encargado de sermonearlo por la conducta inadecuada de su invitada, a pesar de que él intentó excusarse diciendo que había sido culpa de su hermano, Padre no le creyó como siempre, y no tuvo más que disculparse y acatar un castigo debido a eso. Limpiar la piscina. Poco convencional, pero no hubiese nada más que odiase que eso.

La noche que salió en busca de ella sabía que regresar sería la espera de algo que no quería enfrentar, por consiguiente, su cena sencilla con Amy la alargó tanto como pudo, hasta que vio esos ojos cansados en la eriza y el deseo obvio de ir a descansar. La dejó en la estación de trenes esa noche y regresó muy temprano en la madruga. Huyendo. Al día siguiente mientras se encargaba de cumplir con su castigo, **él** apareció. Su hermano, quien lo miraba con desdén en el reflejo del agua. Se volteó para decirle unas cuantas verdades cuando su puño se encontró con su ojo izquierdo. No pudo verlo venir, aunque se lo esperaba. –Te lo advertí- fue lo único que Shadow dijo para dar media vuelta y regresar a la casa.

Juró que lo mataría por eso, pero si Padre lo veía pelear con Shadow, de nuevo, lo mandaría a un internado militar; se lo había advertido la última vez. No tuvo opción que dejarlo ir. Lo único que lo confortaba en ese momento era el recuerdo de Amy abofeteándolo.

-Y eso pasó- se explicó tan convincente como pudo para entrar a la escuela.

-Oh…- exclamó Tails con mirada inquisitiva. Seguramente no creía sus palabras –Bueno, ¿Y cómo te fue en la cena?- preguntó para cambiar el tema.

-Bien, realmente fue muy divertido- sonrió con sinceridad. –Después de todo, llevar a Rose no fue mala idea.

-Veo que te has hecho muy cercana a ella.

-¿Eh?, No, para nada- negó con la cabeza –Es sólo negocios, te lo dije.

-Si tu lo dices- habló el zorrito con una sonrisa traviesa.

Después de eso los estudiantes empezaron a llegar en manada y él intentó pasar desapercibido, pero no fue posible. Tuvo que contar la misma historia una y otra, y otra vez. Sonriendo cordial y pretendiendo todo el tiempo como era su costumbre. Escuchando a las chicas que intentaban consolarlo y alabando su destreza atlética. Sonic asentía con una pequeña sonrisa a sus cordiales palabras aunque en sus interiores sólo deseaba salir de ahí.

-Sonic the Hedgehog- escuchó su voz sobre el bullicio para ver esos ojos fríos como el hielo sobre él. Era ella, quien tenía aquel rostro impasible grabado –Te llama la Señorita Vainilla- le indicó Amy para caminar hacia él, provocando que todos se dispersaran –Sígueme.

-Eh… claro- asintió, despidiéndose de su club de fans. Aliviado.

Sonic la siguió a una distancia considerable viendo su larga cabellera moverse de lado a lado al ritmo de su contonear. En ese momento se percató que no tenía idea de cómo seguiría su relación después de lo vivido recientemente. La fría e insufrible eriza había regresado para atormentarlo nuevamente. Seguramente el universo estaba en su contra; tal vez tenía cuentas pendientes con el karma.

La vio cruzar por el pasillo y desaparecer por unos segundos para así imitarla y no verla más por el corredor delante de él. Había desaparecido de pronto. Sonic frunció el ceño confundido cuando algo lo haló del brazo y lo hizo entrar al armario del conserje. Era ella quien cerraba la puerta con apuro.

-¡¿Qué demonios tienes con los armarios?!- se quejó el erizo azul. La última vez no había terminado bien.

-¡¿Es eso mi culpa?!- preguntó Amy con rapidez para señalar su ojo morado.

La vio con asombro por unos segundos. Algo le decía que lo de Vainilla no era cierto y sólo quería un espacio para hablar con él libremente.

-Esto- se señaló su hematoma -Me lastime cuando estaba practicando con mi…

-Mentira- le cortó ella para verlo impasible, haciéndolo estremecer.

-Tú eres el ser menos atlético que hay- se burló Sonic con una sonrisa forzada -¿Cómo podrías saber…- Amy lo tomó de la corbata y lo obligó a acercarse a ella para que así pudiese verlo con detenimiento, haciéndolo enfurecer. -¡Sueltamente de una buena vez!- le gritó Sonic empujándola con brusquedad, haciéndola topar con los palos de escoba detrás de ella. -¡Esto no es por ti!- indicó –Mi vida no gira a tu maldito alrededor- habló sulfuroso por último para salir del armario.

Amy lo vio caminar con una mala actitud por el pasillo para dejarla sola en aquel oscuro lugar. Suspiró frustrada, ella sabía que eso no había sido un accidente, y al verlo de cerca pudo distinguir la clara marca de un puño alrededor de su ojo. Alguien lo había golpeado.

-Lo lamento…- musitó con tristeza para escuchar la campana sonar.

0-0-0-0-0

Hizo un par de garabatos en su cuaderno sin prestar atención a la clase de ese día. Luego de su pequeña discusión con la eriza rosa no habían cruzado palabras nuevamente y su actitud no había estado exactamente positiva. Le había elevado la voz a varios maestros y compañeros en el transcurso del día. Fingir se estaba volviendo cada más tedioso.

-Y no se olviden del examen de bilogía de mañana- recordó Vainilla. Eso lo hizo despertar para elevar su cabeza de sus apuntes y ver a la coneja con horror.

_-"¡Olvide el examen!"-_ pensó Sonic espantado.

-Es el 75% de la nota final del curso, si lo pierden vendrán a escuela de verano.

_-"¡No, no, no! Si lo pierdo Padre me enviará al maldito internado_"- pensó con desagrado.

-Feliz día chicos.

Ni bien les indicó que podían salir, corrió fuera del aula. Necesitaba estudiar en un día todo lo que se suponía debía de haber estudiando en la semana entera.

0-0-0-0-0

Amy lo vio correr a prisa fuera del salón, se miraba ansioso por algo. Colgó su mochila en su hombro y le siguió, sin realmente una buena razón para ello. Lo persiguió por los pasillos que pronto se empezaban a llenar de estudiantes hasta verlo entrar al único lugar que ella conocía a la perfección de toda la escuela.

-¿La biblioteca?- se preguntó a sí misma parando enfrente de las grandes puertas de madera desgastada.

Su celular vibró en su bolsa, haciéndole recordar que ya era tarde y que había alguien que la esperaba seguramente de un mal genio en la salida. Sacó su teléfono para ver un mensaje de Silver en pantalla.

-Tengo entrenamiento hoy, sigue sin mí. No vemos mañana Ames ;D-

Rodó los ojos en forma de exasperación y guardó su iPhone en su bolsa. Silver sabía que odiaba que le dijera Ames; pero ahora que no tenía que encontrarse con él a la salida podía indagar un poco más en la extraña actitud del erizo azul.

Entró a la biblioteca para ver varias estanterías con libros de colores y mesas de madera con pequeñas lámparas de color verde sobre éstas. Amy caminó sin saber a donde ir cuando escuchó el eco de su voz a la distancia, parecía que preguntaba por el área de biología y ciencias. Era obvio que él no pasaba mucho tiempo ahí. Amy lo siguió con sus habilidades para ser invisible entre las estanterías hasta llegar al sector de ciencias y ahí lo vio parado muy pensativo con su mirada perdida en los libros frente él pasando su dedo índice sobre el lomo de los libros. Parecía buscar un libro en particular. –Rayos… Cómo pude olvidar el examen de mañana- farfulló el erizo azul para sí. Parecía que Don Perfecto también olvidaba estudiar como un estudiante normal. Amy pronto entendió que hacía ahí y qué era lo que de la escuela.

la puerta codiante normal. Amy pronto entendi hasta verlo entrar a la biblioteca de la escuela.

la puerta co

-Demonios- masculló el erizo azul.

-¿Buscas el libro de Biología Animal y Vegetal?- preguntó la eriza para hacerse notar.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!- exclamó Sonic exaltado al reconocerla. Sólo con ella él reaccionaba desmesuradamente.

-Puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

-¿Ayuda?- repitió divertido, como si de una broma se tratase –No necesito…

-Te ves preocupado desde que la Señorita Vainilla anunció el examen- interrumpió Amy –Además…- dijo para sacar de su mochila una hoja doblada en dos –Te fue muy mal en el examen pasado- enseñó la hoja con varias cruces y el número 66 con tinta roja.

-¡Eres una acosadora o qué te pasa!- le reclamó el erizo para arrebatarle de la mano el examen que tenía su nombre.

-Te dije que la Señorita Vainilla quería verte en la mañana- le recordó –Como no llegaste me dijo que te lo diera, no es gran cosa.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?- habló Sonic a la defensiva. Si no subía la nota en el siguiente examen de bilogía iría a escuela de verano, y eso era algo que él no podía permitirse.

-Misión número 6- habló la eriza captando su atención con aquella mirada gélida –Una noche de estudios- ordenó con su temple frío e inmutable.

-Eso no cuenta como misión- se rehusó.

-Tampoco ir a una cena de beneficencia- le recordó –Sin embargo un ambiente más intimo creo que ayudara…- explicó pensativa más a sí misma que a él.

-Necesito ese libro- indicó Sonic para ver los estantes nuevamente. –Sin eso no puedo…

-Yo lo tengo- le importunó Amy –Lo he estado estudiando para el examen de mañana.

-Hmph- exclamó Sonic desconfiado viéndola nuevamente, pero si quería aprobar mañana necesitaba ese libro o sería erizo muerto –Bien, será a tu manera entonces- accedió –Iremos a tu casa.

-¿Mi casa?- repitió casi con espanto -¿Qué hay de la tuya?- preguntó obviando lo que había pasado el sábado previo.

-¡No!, No pueden…- calló Sonic golpe. No podía decirle que su padre no podía verlo estudiar con alguien más sin oler que algo raro pasaba, además no quería que Shadow volviese a verla –Es un desastre por todo lo de la cena y eso- corrigió –Además, después de tu numerito de esa noche no creo que sea la mejor idea.

Amy se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada. De nuevo la reina del hielo desaparecía para dar pasó a la chica normal y tímida que habitaba en ella, en alguna parte.

-Está… está bien- aceptó con cierta timidez.

-Bien, entonces andando- ordenó para regresar sobre sus pasos y dirigirse a la salida.

¿Su casa? No podía hablar enserio. No había llevado a nadie en años, a Silver con suerte lo dejaba entrar. Amy se quedó inmóvil para ver sus pies con insistencia, mientras su corazón se aceleraba debido a la ansiedad.

-¡Rose!- le escuchó gritarle desde la puerta para hacerla despertar.

-Es… Es por tu historia- se dijo Amy para armarse de valor. –Todo saldrá bien.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminó en silencio a la par de él, con el corazón en su boca según se acercaban a su destino. Sonic mantenía su vista en el paisaje con aquella expresión serena en su mirar. Una genuina expresión. Cuando no pretendía ser Don Perfecto se le miraba bastante atractivo, incluso con ese moretón le daba ese toque de chico rudo que hacía ruborizar a su club de fans. Amy lo vio de pies a cabeza, con la camisa del instituto de fuera y las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos. El ejercicio constante de su club de atletismo lo hacia tener un cuerpo finamente marcado, y esos ojos verdes con la mirada desinteresada un aire misterioso. Realmente era un erizo muy guapo. Amy sonrió ante la osadía de aquel pensamiento, pero pensarlo jamás había dañado a nadie.

Antes de lo que imaginó habían llegado al área residencial donde ella vivía. Grandes casas podían verse con jardines podados y arbustos en forma de animales exóticos, en donde vehículos de último modelo aparcaban por la avenida.

-¿Tú vives aquí?- le preguntó con sorpresa el erizo azul, después de todo ella no le había permitido irla dejar a su casa directamente el previo sábado.

-Sí…- musitó con timidez.

Entre todas las casas lujosas y extravagantes Sonic logró divisar una más humilde de fachada desgastada. Paredes blancas y ventanas con marcos de maderos antiguos y un jardín de pasto crecido medio marchito. La única residencia sencilla a la vista. Sonic la siguió a la entrada de dicha residencia para admirar los alrededores, preguntándose ¿por qué era la única casa que se miraba fuera de lugar?

-Ya vine- dijo al entrar la eriza para darle paso sin ánimo.

Sonic entró para no ver más que penumbras. No parecía que hubiese alguien en el lugar. Amy se descalzó enfrente de la puerta y acto seguido lo observó con intensidad para darle entender que debería de hacer lo mismo. Elevó los hombros en señal de desinterés y la imitó. Cada familia tenía sus reglas y creencias raras.

-A mi madre no le gusta que uno ensucie el piso de madera- dijo por lo bajo.

-No hay problema- indicó para caminar descalzo por el pulcro lugar. Ni su servidumbre era tan bueno para limpiar. Silbó con asombro para sonreír de la pulcritud –Tú madre si que sabe sacarle lo reluciente incluso a una roca.

Parecía que su buen humor y actitud desinteresada había vuelto.

-Este… sí, es decir… ella me enseñó- habló Amy apenada.

-¿Y dónde está la Señora Rose?- preguntó para ver a los lados –Digo, no vaya ser que quiera propasarme contigo- bromeó para verla con picardía.

-¡No digas tonterías!- respondió sonrojada –Ella… bueno…- calló para clavar su vista al suelo. Una expresión de nostalgia se pintó en su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Sonic con sincera preocupación. Había visto muchas facetas de Amy, enojada, avergonzada, seria, e incluso divertida, pero no triste o algo semejante.

-Mi madre murió años atrás- respondió al fin con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-¿Tú madre también…- silenció antes de completar su enunciado –Digo, lo siento- corrigió al acto, aunque tarde para ese entonces.

Amy lo observó con escudriño por sus palabras. Ahora que lo pensaba no había visto a su madre en la cena del sábado pasado, únicamente a su padre y a su desagradable hermano. Si lo pensaba correctamente él jamás hablaba nada de su relación en casa, parecía reacio a hablar al respecto; muy parecido a ella.

-¿Entonces estamos solos hasta que tu padre venga?- preguntó Sonic para cambiar el tema y admirar la sala.

-Este… yo vivo sola- confesó casi en murmuro.

-¿A qué te refieres con sola?- cuestionó con asombro.

La historia que la había perseguido durante años en el instituto de repente volvió a emerger. No es como se la contará a la gente, pero debido a eso es que se había ganado el miedo y el apodo que todos bien conocían.

-Tú sabes la historia- dijo para tirar su mochila sobre el gran sillón intentando fingir desinterés –Todos la saben.

-¿Te refieres en donde dicen que prácticas brujería con muñecas y eso?

Una punzada en su corazón llegó al escuchar dicha pregunta. Recuerdos indeseados venían a ella al escuchar eso. Ella era muy pequeña cuando su madre murió en un accidente de transito, estaba en primaria. No entendía qué pasaba en lo absoluto, el por qué ella no podía salir del hospital y regresar a su lado.

-… ¿Rose?- habló el erizo para despertarla de sus recuerdos.

-Vamos a estudiar- le cortó para caminar escaleras arriba, huyendo de él y su pasado que parecía estar sentado ese día en la sala de estar –Traeré el libro- se explicó -No toques nada- indicó antes de desaparecer en el segundo nivel.

La vio extrañado por su inusual conducta. Todos conocían la historia de la chica más rara de la escuela, un día se le encontró con una extraña muñeca y un libro antiguo practicando algún tipo de magia o eso decían los rumores. Luego de eso todos en la escuela le tuvieron pavor, y se decía que si te acercabas a ellas te embrujaría. Conforme los años pasaron poco a poco ella se volvió invisible y a excepción del erizo plateado nadie le hablaba, bueno y él.

Sonic caminó con desinterés por el recibidor humilde a comparación de su mansión. En un mueble al final de la sala pudo distinguir varios marcos de fotos y se acercó a los mismos para admirarlos. Era Rose y lo que asumía su madre en algunos. Se le veía tan diferente en esas imágenes, una chica risueña y llena de energía, pero uno en particular llamó su atención.

-… ¿Blaze?- musitó al reconocer a la gata lila para tomar aquella fotografía del montón. –Así que eran amigas…

-¡Te dije que no tocaras nada!- escuchó su chillante voz para sentir como el marco le era arrebatado de sus manos y toparse con una mirada incandescente por parte de la eriza.

-Hey, tú conociste a mi familia, creo que ver un par de fotogr…

-¡Toma!- le lanzó el pesado libro directo al abdomen sacándole el aire. -¡Es el libro!- dijo con molestia para colocar la fotografía en su lugar.

-Eres una salvaje…- murmuró el erizo intentado recuperar el aire –Ya veo porque no tienes novio- se burló.

-No lo necesito, te tengo a ti.

Sonic se sonrojó con intensidad por primera vez ante sus palabras. Un comentario mordaz que había sonado de alguna manera casi inocente y dulce. -¡Yo no soy tu novio!- fue lo único que logro decirle con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Claro que no- afirmó ella más relajada para tomar asiento en la sala –Eres quien me enseña sobre el amor, no necesito algo como una pareja mientras te tenga a ti.

Desvió la mirada a su comentario, el cual seguía sonando increíblemente dulce. Sonic se sentó del otro extremo del sillón y colocó el libro en medio de ambos, de alguna manera incómodo por lo que su mente seguía insistiendo en pensar y su cuerpo parecía reaccionar a esos pensamientos.

Las horas pasaron y ella sin lugar a duda sabía perfectamente cada tema del libro y seguramente cada tema que vendría en el examen. Sonic nunca se había percatado de lo buena que era para los estudios, de hecho nunca se había percatado en ella en lo absoluto.

-Y así es como el ciclo de la glucolisis se lleva a cabo- finalizó la eriza -¿Comprendiste?

-¡Dah!, Claro que sí- asintió el erizo para estirar sus músculos, por fin habían terminado.

-Bien, será mejor que te vayas entonces- indicó con apuro para ponerse en pie.

-Vaya, si que eres una grosera con tus invitados Rose- indicó el erizo burlesco -¿No me invitas a cenar?

-Ya lo hice, el sábado- le recordó –No te debo nada.

Ella parecía insistente en echarlo de su casa, pero él realmente no tenía planes de irse, aún quería saber un poco más de la verdad detrás de aquella historia fundada en rumores y sobre todo su relación con Blaze. Ahora que lo pensaba no sabía absolutamente nada sobre ella.

-Ves esto- dijo para señalar su ojo morado –Esto fue una cortesía por parte de Shadow por la bofetada que le diste.

-¿Eh?- exclamó con asombro la eriza para quebrar su máscara de hielo. –Entonces… sí fue mi culpa- dijo cabizbaja.

-Sí- asintió –Así que cuéntame Rose, ¿Es cierto que hacías vudú con las muñecas y esas cosas en 5to grado de primaria o qué?

Amy lo vio con enfado por la pregunta repentina. Era obvio que Sonic estaba intentando chantajearla por lo que había pasado el sábado anterior. Ese mañana que ella despertó realmente estaba nerviosa por cómo debería actuar con él después de la cena, pero Sonic se lo había facilitado al actuar como el mismo patán grosero de siempre.

-No tengo porque contarte nada- respondió cortante para empezar a guardar sus pertenencias en su mochila –Vete de una buena vez.

-Esta fue tu idea Rose, ¿Qué crees que pasaría si estábamos los dos solos?

-Esto no era parte de la misión- respondió para verlo irritada. Ella realmente quería que se fuera.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo el erizo azul para ponerse en pie y verla desafiante –No querías que habláramos, entiendo.

La tomó del brazo con fuerza obligándola a caer en el sillón con estampado florar y así colocarse sobre ella. Sonic la tomó con fuerza de las muñecas colocándolas de lado a lado de su rostro acercándose a ella peligrosamente con aquella sonrisa diabólica que tan bien había aprendido de su hermano.

-Entonces hagamos otra cosa- le susurró con una voz seductora.

Sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín y su corazón latía a gran velocidad, de nuevo esa sensación de vivir la invadió. Amy sintió la rodilla de él una entre sus piernas y la otra al lado de su pierna izquierda. Su respiración se aceleró y su pecho subía y bajaba entre cada inhalación y exhalación rozando suavemente al tórax tonificado de él.

Amy ya conocía ese juego del gato y el ratón que él la obligaba a jugar de tanto en tanto para hacerla cambiar de opinión, así que por primera vez decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Bien… -murmuró ella intentando guardar la compostura -¿Qué piensas hacer Sonic?- preguntó con una falsa seguridad y temor a su respuesta.

Sonic arqueó una ceja confundido, para ese entonces ella ya le estaría suplicando que la dejará libre y que accedería a cualquier cosa que él le pidiera. La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Sonic la vio fijamente al rostro, aquella mirada cristalina que hacían sus ojos brillar con intensidad. Sus mejillas bañadas de intenso color carmín y labios secos por la respiración acelerada que él le provocaba. Se acercó a ella lentamente para sentir su cálido aliento sobre su rostro y así poco a poco sus labios se acercaron a los de ella, sintiendo la proximidad a milímetros uno de otros, con la corriente eléctrica que ella le generaba inundar cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Lo que yo quiera…- respondió Sonic en un ronco susurro.

Si se movía tan sólo un poco un beso sería inminente. Sonic la miraba de manera diferente, casi con hambre. Amy sintió como subía sus manos sobre su cabeza para sujetarla con una sola de sus grandes manos dejando una libre y así con ésta rozar con su yema su rostro con lentitud, haciéndola estremecer por el fino contacto. Sonic posó lentamente un dedo sobre sus labios, casi saboreándolos con el contacto; su mirada yacía perdida sobre ella, seguramente divagando en sus propios pensamientos.

-Sonic…- murmuró ella cual ronroneo haciéndolo despertar.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par para levantarse a prisa de ella, dejándola libre al fin. Se sentó en el extremo del sillón viendo de reojo como ella se levantaba lentamente con aquellas mejillas sonrosadas por lo que había hecho.

-Deduzco que eso no es lo que planeaste- dijo el erizo azul con un intento de sonrisa intentando sonar divertido.

-No… -murmuró ella desviando la mirada.

-Ves Rose, por eso no debes de traer chicos a tu casa- dijo para ponerse en pie con una falsa expresión divertida, sin poderle dar la cara. –Bien, sin más que hacer creo que es hora de irme.

-Di mi nombre…- la escuchó murmurar para detenerse en seco y voltearla ver con asombro –Misión 7: Di mi nombre.

* * *

**Wuju! Las cosas están por ponerse aún más candentes! ¿Quieren saber la historia de Amy? Pues no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo "Amy´s Story" para saber qué rayos le pasó! Bien mis queridos lectores, espero saber de ustedes en algún review. Ya saben que dudas y peticiones son tomadas en encienta. Sin más que decir, Kat fuera.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	8. Amy s Story

**Yo sé que me tarde más de lo que tuve, pero me quede sin internet y me pasaron muchas cosas horribles T_T pero aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo como lo prometí! Espero les guste, y sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo 8: La historia de Amy.**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Amy´s Story

Necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios, necesitaba escucharlo decir su nombre antes de poder proseguir.

-Siempre lo hago- respondió Sonic en voz baja desviando la mirada –Rose, yo…

-Misión 7: Di mi nombre- insistió ella para verlo con intensidad.

Sonic restregó sus ojos con fuerza para suspirar con pesadez, por lo visto existía alguna razón por la cual no la llamaba por su nombre de pila, pero en ese momento no era importante, ella necesitaba escucharlo.

-¡¿Por qué demonios usas las misiones para obligarme a hacer cosas que no quiero?!- explotó sulfuroso.

-Por la misma razón que uso las copias de ese cuaderno tuyo para obligarte a seguir las misiones- señaló Amy con descaro.

-Ja, no me has reír- sonrió Sonic burlesco –No tienes las agallas para hacerlo- le retó.

-Sabes, imagine que después de la cena podrías intentar terminar con nuestro acuerdo una vez que consiguieras lo que querías- sonrió Amy triunfante para tomar su laptop de la mesa de centro. –Por eso, y para evitar que me difames como una loca mentirosa en la escuela, hice esto.

La vio con intriga para acercarse a ver la pantalla de la computadora frente a él. El miedo que había tenido al conocerla pronto regresó; realmente esta chica hablaba en serio para hacerlo cumplir con su estúpido trato. Frente a él pudo ver lo que asumió era un correo viral con la lista y todo la información pertinente a lo que había en sus apuntes, y por último el escaneo de un fragmento de su libro de notas, para asegurarse que todo el mundo creyera que eran sus notas. Era una maldita arpía, eso era en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento.

-Hazte para atrás y esto estará en el correo electrónico de cada uno de los estudiantes del instituto- amenazó Amy sin titubear.

-¡Bien!- gritó resignado con su ira contenida -¡Como quieras!

Amy sonrió divertida ante la expresión de resignación del erizo azul. Últimamente había estado perdiendo el control del juego que ella misma había creado, pero ahora, por fin se sentía en control nuevamente.

-Lo haré…- dijo Sonic ya más calmado para tomar asiento nuevamente –A cambio, me hablarás de ese rumor y me dirás por qué se inicio- le chantajeó de nuevo.

-¿Qué te hace creer que voy a hacer algo de lo que me pidas?- preguntó Amy con una mirada penetrante y fría.

-Porque…- musitó Sonic para verla de la misma manera –Esa es la razón por la cual quieres que diga tu nombre ¿No es cierto?

Ella lo vio con asombro, y todo la seguridad que por un momento logró tener pareció desvanecerse. Sonic sabía que la repentina razón por la cual ahora decir su nombre se había vuelto importante, es porque sin esa pieza clave de confianza ella no podría abrirse más con él. Para Sonic, mencionar directamente su nombre, sin estar con su máscara de fingida cordialidad, era sinónimo que de repente se habían vuelto íntimos, y esa idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero si a cambio conseguía cierta información podría bien valer la pena al menos mencionarlo en una sola vez; después de todo la misión no consistía en que de ahora en adelante la llamara por su nombre, únicamente que lo mencionara en esa oportunidad.

-No- respondió Amy al fin para ponerse de pie –Nunca.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Sonic con asombro -¿Debo de ponerlo como misión para que…

-¡¿Y si yo te preguntara sobre tu madre?!- le gritó para que un par de lágrimas se asomaran en sus ojos -¡¿Me lo dirías?!

No pudo reaccionar ante sus preguntas o su repentino cambio de ánimo. Ella estaba llorando. ¿Él la había hecho llorar?

-¡Nunca tuve que invitarte a venir!- le reclamó la eriza con su furia desmedida -¡Hice esto para ayudarte!- confesó mientras un par de lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas –Yo sabía que eso era mi culpa… - musitó para ver su ojo morado.

_-"¿Para ayudarme?"-_ pensó Sonic con culpabilidad –Rose, yo no…

-¡Vete de una vez!- le gritó para correr escaleras arriba.

La vio subir rápidamente por las escaleras hasta perderse de su vista y luego un portazo se escuchó en la segunda planta. Una nueva y extraña mezcla de emociones lo empezaron a invadir; por una parte culpa, una que pesaba más que nada, por otra enojo, por sentirse culpable y luego… empatía. Sonic suspiró frustrado, ahora que lo pensaba nadie le preguntaba acerca de su madre, nadie jamás se atrevía a hacerlo, y estaba seguro que aunque alguien lo hiciese no contestaría ninguna pregunta. Fijó su vista en las escaleras alfombradas que llevaban al segundo nivel, y luego a la puerta de la entrada de la casa enfrente de las mismas, que lo dirigían a la salida.

-Maldita sea…- masculló por lo bajo.

0-0-0-0-0

Yacía recostada sobre su cama, con su cara hundida en su almohada. Arrepentida de su arrebató de emociones, ella jamás enseñaba lo que sentía, ella era una dura capa de frialdad, una coraza impenetrable. Eso lo había aprendido desde muy pequeña, si no se exponía, las bromas crueles de sus compañeros no la podían afectar.

-Significa… ¿Qué me estoy abriendo con él?- preguntó con su voz ahogada por la almohada bajo su rostro. De nuevo se sentía sin control.

Escuchó el rechinar de su puerta al abrirse para que unos pasos invadieran su silenciosa habitación. _"¡Oh no!"_ pensó Amy con horror sin poderse mover. No creía que Sonic fuera tan tonto como para adentrarse en su habitación, pero tampoco tenía el valor para levantar su rostro y confirmarlo.

_-"¡Que sea un ladrón, por Chaos , que sea un ladrón!"-_ suplicó en su mente.

-Ummm… Rose- llamó para sentir como se sentaba en el borde de su cama.

Amy se aferró con ambas manos a su almohadón rosa rogando porque su cama se la tragara. Había un chico, en su cuarto, ¡Sobre su cama! Si su madre estuviera viva la mataría.

-Lo lamento- lo escuchó decir con una voz culpable. Sus pensamientos errantes y emociones alborotadas parecieron acallarse al escuchar su voz suave y gentil disculparse. Nunca nadie se había disculpando antes con ella… no importaba cuanto lloraba ante las burlas, nunca nadie lo había hecho. Ni siquiera Blaze. –Lo siento… Amy.

El sonido de su nombre la hizo levantarse, como si de una palabra mágica se tratase, para así poder verlo al fin. La mirada de Sonic yacía clavada en el piso, y su rostro mostraba un sincero arrepentimiento, al igual una expresión pensativa. Las lágrimas de ella aún seguían rodando por sus mejillas, como si se demarrasen por todo el tiempo que las habían contenido. Amy se sentó sobre sus rodillas y limpió con cierta brusquedad aquellas gotas saladas con su antebrazo. El primer acto dulce que había visto en su vida venía del erizo más terco y patán que conocía; ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír levemente.

El silencio incómodo reapareció entre ellos, como un invitado común, sin decirse nada después de la disculpa del erizo. La respiración de ambos se escuchaba por sobre el bullicio de la calle, y de tanto en tanto el sonido de las resorteras de la cama de Amy al alguno de los moverse levemente.

-Cuando mi madre estuvo en el hospital después del accidente…- rompió Amy el silencio en voz baja captando la atención del erizo azul, quien por fin volteó a verla –Encontré información acerca de un libro en la internet, algo que se suponía podía hacer curaciones milagrosas… con una muñeca y un objeto que perteneciese a quien quisieras ayudar- explicó avergonzada –Obvio era todo una mentira, pero en ese entonces… hubiese dado lo que sea para que mi madre estuviese mejor… creído lo que fuera- recordó con dolor. –Necesitaba ciertos químicos para cumplir el supuesto conjuro, químicos que sólo habían en la escuela, así que tuve que llevar la muñeca y el libro a la escuela, pero… - calló para recordar con pesar –Me descubrieron unos muchachos cuando intentaba llevarlo a cabo. Desde ese momento mi vida se volvió un infierno.

Amy suspiró con pesadez, recordando como poco sus amigos, compañeros e incluso algunos maestros empezaron a distanciarse, a llamarla con apodos, desde fenómeno hasta bruja vudú, pero el apodo de pila fue _Freak_ o _Freaky_, que significaba rara en inglés. Odiaba ese apodo.

-Por eso el apodo…- musitó el erizo azul pensativo. Todo tenía sentido, excepto algo –Silver ha estado con nosotros desde primaria ¿Por qué él… es decir…

Amy sonrió levemente a su pregunta, un recuerdo agradable o divertido pareció venir a ella –Lo rescate del ataque de un perro a finales de primaria- explicó con una amplía sonrisa –A raíz de eso él obvio los rumores y se convirtió en mi amigo.

-Eso suena como algo que tú harías, con lo poco femenina que eres- dijo a modo de burla.

La atmósfera de la habitación empezó a cambiar lentamente, y el silencio parecía decir mucho más de lo que cualquier palabra podría. El único que sabía de ese pasado era Silver, quien después de su heroica misión de rescate le preguntó qué había pasado, claro que en ese entonces ella lloró desconsolada en sus brazos mientras relataba el suceso.

-Por cierto… gracias- musitó Sonic desviando la mirada nuevamente –Tú sabes, por lo de ayudarme a estudiar y eso- explicó avergonzado.

Amy sonrió complacida –Bueno tenemos que mantener la fachada de Don Perfecto, o mi chantaje dejaría de funcionar.

La volteó a ver al escuchar la palabra chantaje, había olvidado eso en el calor del momento. Sonic frunció el ceño en manera desaprobatoria y ella únicamente le sonrió divertida, haciéndolo rodar los ojos en forma de exasperación.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué actúas frente a todos?- preguntó la eriza para acomodarse a la par de él –Es decir entiendo en tu casa, pero en la escuela ¿por qué?

-No hay lugar para segundos lugares…- recordó las palabras incesantes de Padre.

-¿Para segundos…

El ringtone del celular del erizo azul sonó con gran armonía en la casa silenciosa. _Hell_ _Song_ de _Sum 41_ lo hizo recordar que ya era tarde y que seguramente lo llamaban de casa para cerciorarse que no lo hubiesen secuestrado o estuviese perdiendo el tiempo. Sonic sacó su iPhone de su bolsillo para responder rápidamente.

-¿Aló?- contestó la llamada -No, no, enseguida llego- dijo por el auricular –Entrenamiento… aja… claro, lo sé.

Amy lo vio a la expectativa con esa expresión de cansancio en su rostro, no se le veía feliz, pero más calmado. Un momento a gusto a su lado, momentos que empezaban a acumularse prontamente; no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar sus palabras "_Lo siento… Amy"_ Había dicho su nombre, era algo increíble, aunque no entendía muy bien el porqué eso la hacía tan feliz.

-Debo irme- habló cortando su ensoñación. –Antes de que manden a toda la patrulla de los G.U.N a buscarme- dijo Sonic divertido.

-Sí…- asintió con un nudo en su garganta. Llevaba tiempo sin que su hogar se sintiera tan cálido. Deseaba tanto que se quedará, pero obviamente era algo que ella no podía decirle.

-Gracias de nuevo- indicó para ponerse en pie el erizo azul –Por cierto, Misión 8: Mañana tráeme panqueques.

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó Amy anonadada.

-Yo también quiero sacar algo de todo esto- explicó con desinterés –Y me gustan los panqueques- aclaró para guiñarle el ojo. –Hasta mañana… Amy.

0-0-0-0-0

Aspiró profundo para ver la puerta frente a ella. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a hacer lo que pensaba hacer, pero si existía una oportunidad, por pequeña que fuese, ella la tomaría. Acercó su mano temblorosa para tocar casi inaudible, y luego, su voz. -¡Yo abro!- escuchó decir desde adentro. Apretó sus puños con fuerza armándose de valor y coraje.

-Buenas no… ¿Blaze?- mencionó su nombre la eriza rosa para verla con sorpresa. La vio con cara manchada con pequeños parches de harina al igual que el delantal que llevaba puesto. -¿Tú madre me ha mandado algo más de comer?- cuestionó.

-¡¿Tú y Sonic están saliendo?!- preguntó Blaze con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡¿EH?!- exclamó Amy para sentir su cara tornarse de un color rojo incandescente -¡E-Eso no…- silenció sin saber cómo explicarle la relación que compartían. –Nosotros…- el olor a algo quemándose la hizo callar nuevamente -¡Los panqueques!- gritó Amy -¡Ven!- la tomó del brazo para adentrarla a su hogar y correr a la cocina.

Llevaba años sin entrar a su casa. Blaze se quedó de pie en medio del gran recibidor viendo como todo seguía siendo exactamente igual, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido dentro de su morada.

-Lo lamento- habló Amy para regresar con ella nuevamente –Estoy cocinando.

-Eso puedo ver- musitó incómoda. ¿En qué demonios había pensado cuando decidió ir a su casa?

De nuevo su típico amigo se presentó sin invitación a su morada para caminar entre ellas dejando que el silencio incómodo tomara protagonismo. Amy vio de reojo a la gata lila, quien parecía compartir su incomodidad.

-No hay nada entre nosotros- respondió la eriza al fin –Somos… -calló pensando cual sería la mejor manera de complementar esa frase, podría ser: ¿Amigos?, ¿Compañeros?, ¿Pareja falsa?

-Lamento la intromisión- se disculpó con una obvia decepción por la respuesta que acaba de obtener –Es que… se les veía tan cercanos en la cena, que bueno…

-¡Eso fue un accidente!- interrumpió sonrojada al recordar el incidente del armario. _–"¡Estúpido Sonic!"-_ recordó molesta.

-Te gusta…- murmuró Blaze de sus labios con ingenuidad y un amago de sonrisa.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó exaltándose de sobremanera.

-¿Es que acaso tu corazón se acelera cuando estás cerca de él?- preguntó con una sonrisa para acortar distancias. –Dejando tu boca seca de pronto, sin entender el por qué…- murmuró para sonrojarse.

La imagen era tan exquisita que no pudo dejar de verla. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, algo que no sabía que podía existir ¿Esa era la mirada de alguien enamorada? Sus mejillas bañadas por el suave color carmín y aquella dulce y perfecta sonrisa, mientras su mente navegaba en tierras lejanas, seguramente visitando a su caballero de armadura plateada.

-¿Acaso te gusta Sonic?- preguntó curiosa la eriza rosa.

-No, claro que no- negó sin rastros de mentira. –Es alguien más…

-Eso…- calló de pronto. Entonces pareció entender la repentina visita de la gata - ¿Es Silver?

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo al escucharlo nombrar haciendo que el sonrose en sus mejillas blancas se volviera incandescente.

-Lo es ¿verdad?- amplió Amy su sonrisa. –¡Lo sabía!

-Pero tú estás saliendo con él- puntualizó ella con cierto enfado.

-¿Salir con Silver?- repitió con asombro.

No pudo evitar reír ante su comentario. La mayoría de sus compañeros tenían esa equivocada percepción de ambos; pero para ella Silver no era alguien que pudiera ver de esa forma. Él se había convertido casi en su única familia, como un hermano mayor.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Blaze con enfado

-Lo lamento, pero es que no puedo imaginar algo así con Silver- dijo divertida –Él y yo no tenemos nada más que una amistad- aclaró Amy entre sonrisas.

Una sonrisa nació de la comisura de sus labios de forma inconsciente. Blaze suspiró aliviada, casi como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima. Desde la primaria Silver había sido su amor platónico, como su secreto mejor guardado lo admiraba a la distancia, y de repente un día ellos se habían vuelto muy unidos. Traición por parte de Amy, o eso había pensando durante años hasta que la había visto con Sonic en la fiesta. Trayendo de nuevo la intriga sobre la relación extraña que ahora ellos dos poseían.

-Entonces ¿Cómo conoces a Sonic?- preguntó Blaze curiosa.

-Está en mi salón- intentó sonar desinteresada.

-Pero…- calló pensativa la gata.

-¿Y tú como conoces a su hermano?- preguntó Amy rápidamente para cambiar el tema. No sabía cómo explicarle porque es que de repente estaban juntos. –No sabía que salieras con él.

-¡¿Salir con Shadow?!- se sonrojó al pensarlo –Claro que no- le corrigió. –Estaba saliendo de la librería una tarde cuando el me encontró. Siempre lo había visto en eventos de caridad y fiesta a las que mi familia y yo éramos invitadas, pero realmente jamás habíamos intercambiado palabras hasta ese día- se explicó –Me pidió que lo acompañara como su pareja el día de la cena, dijo que sería una pareja apropiada. Fue algo extraño creo yo, que lo pidiera de repente, pero Madre siempre dice que ir acompañada a eventos como esos es bueno.

-Por supuesto, eres todo lo que se espera de una chica de aristocracia- recordó Amy pensativa todos los lineamientos que Sonic le había dado para ser una pareja ideal para la cena.

-Aunque tu participación en la última cena fue muy hilarante- dijo Blaze divertida.

-Ni lo menciones… -murmuró aún apenada. El ardor del golpe en la mejilla del erizo aún se sentía en su mano cuando recordaba lo que él le había dicho. –Seguramente después de eso Shadow estaba muy molesto.

-No realmente- negó la felina con leve movimiento de cabeza –Podría jurar que se miraba de mejor humor.

_-"¿Lo habrá hecho para poner en ridículo a Sonic?"_

-Después de que te fuiste Sonic fue en tu defensa, contra su padre- recordó Blaze –Estaba muy molesto.

-¿Lo estaba?- cuestionó Amy con una amago de sonrisa.

-Por eso pensé que estaban saliendo.

_-"¡De nuevo el tema!"-_ pensó la eriza alarmada –Pues me alegro haberlo aclarado- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, intentando ponerle final.

-Bien, supongo que es hora de irme- indicó Blaze para ver su reloj de pulsera.

-Claro- asintió Amy acompañándola a la puerta –Si quieres, mañana podrías acompañarnos a Silver y a mi a la escuela- invitó.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó sonriente una vez fuera.

-Claro, iremos juntas.

Blaze asintió intentando ocultar su obvia emoción, para despedirse e ir a casa. Amy la vio partir sintiendo una alegría desbordante. Hacia mucho tiempo que ellas no actuaban como amigas, nunca se cruzaban más de dos palabras, pero gracias a Sonic eso había cambiado. Tal vez incluso podrían recuperar su amistad, todo por acompañar a Sonic a la cena de beneficencia.

Amy cerró la puerta para recostarse sobre ésta y clavar su vista hacia el techo. Pensativa. _"¿Es que acaso tu corazón se acelera cuando estás cerca de él?" _¿Es eso lo que siente un enamorado? Nunca había reparado mucho sobre los sentimientos internos del amor lejos del contacto físico.

El sonido de una campanilla sonó en la bolsa de su falda, distrayendo sus pensamientos para ver un mensaje nuevo. Amy revisó su correo para ver el Mensaje Privado de un lector:

_Reader01780:_

¡Ames! Vas segundo en el ranking! O_O ¿Por qué no has publicado nada áun?! Si no haces algo _Dark Heaven_ conseguirá el libro!

-¿Dark Heaven?- repitió con intriga. Amy corrió a su laptop para ingresar a la página de internet y buscar a dicho autor en el ranking semanal de historias.

Ranking de Historias:

"The Life in a Golden Cage" por Dark Heaven.

"Reino de Fuego" por Ames

"Mi vida sin ti" por Lucinda

-¿La vida en una jaula de oro?- dijo Amy el título en español.

Había tenido tanto que hacer últimamente que no había tenido tiempo de ver los rankings de historias y menos leer las nuevas. Amy frunció ceño ante eso. Si no conseguía nuevo material perdería su oportunidad de que su historia se convirtiera en un libro.

-Necesito una nueva misión- murmuró –La Misión 9.

* * *

**Una nueva misión se aproxima, junto con nuevos giros y tramas XD! Bueno como les dije, estoy con mil y un cosas que hacer y me ha costado mucho poder escribir **** Lo siento, pero intentaré hacerlo cada semana como siempre. Tuve un par de reviews que pedían una explicación sobre la relación de Shadow y Blaze así que quise traer ese tema en este capítulo (Ahora ya saben, ven nada de parejas nuevas, al menos esa no XD!) Bien, sin más que agregar espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo. Capítulo 9: Celos. **

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	9. Celos

**Yo sé que varios han estado esperando este capítulo, y realmente espero les guste :D Quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios sobre la historia. Saben que si tienen dudas o ideas siempre estoy dispuesta a escucharlas y ver de cómo incluir elementos nuevos. En fin, sin más yara yara los dejo con el capítulo 9, disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Celos

Salió de la prueba de biología. Tenía un período libre hasta que iniciara la siguiente clase y por primera vez no se encontraba encerrada en la biblioteca escribiendo sin descanso. _"¿Es que acaso tu corazón se acelera cuando estás cerca de él?" _Lo que Blaze le había dicho la noche anterior aún navega su mente sin descanso. Jamás lo había pensado realmente, pero era cierto, su corazón se aceleraba. Aunque siempre pensó que no importara quién fuese, su corazón se aceleraría por el nerviosismo. Después de todo ella era nueva en todo eso del amor.

-¿Qué haces aquí recibiendo sol?- vio el rostro de Silver sobre el de ella. Amy yacía recostada sobre el césped bajo la sombra de un gran abeto. Pensando que un poco de aire libre podría ayudar a aclararle las ideas -¿No sabes que la biblioteca está allá adentro?- bromeó.

No le tomó importancia a su burdo sentido del humor, y decidió seguir sintiendo la brisa acariciar su rostro, perdida en sus pensamientos, o eso intentaba. Silver se sentó a la par de ella para sentir el aire puro también, sin decirle nada. Amy lo vio de reojo, se le veía feliz. Tenía aquella sonrisa tonta desde que Blaze se les había unido aquella mañana ¿A él también le gustaría ella? ¿Su corazón se aceleraría por su presencia? La eriza se sentó de golpe para verlo fijamente. Tenía una idea.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Silver al ver la repentina y extraña reacción de su amiga.

-Dame tu mano- ordenó tragando pesado. Haría lo mismo que con Sonic.

-¿Para qué?

-Toca mi mano suavemente y entrelaza tus dedos con los míos.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el erizo plateado sonrojado. Eso era una muestra de afecto.

Amy rodó sus ojos y lo vio desaprobatoriamente. –Sólo quiero probar algo- explicó intentando que se tranquilizara.

-… De acuerdo- asintió no muy convencido.

Silver acercó su mano algo temblorosa a la de ella y tocó su mano con cuidado, su tacto era muy diferente al de Sonic, algo hacía falta. Sentía el calor envolvente de otro cuerpo tocando el suyo, pero la electricidad de su tacto no existía. Silver entrelazó su mano con la de ella y se sentía extraño, pero no como cuando Sonic la había tocado por primera vez. Su corazón no latía con fuerza en sus oídos, ni una corriente eléctrica recorría su espalda.

-Nada…- murmuró la eriza con su mirada fija en su mano.

-¡Hey Sonic nos vemos en la práctica!- escucharon gritar a la lejanía para ambos soltarse de inmediato.

Amy se volteó en el acto para ver al erizo azul parado a la distancia con su ceño fruncido, y luego dar media vuelta. La eriza se puso en pie tropezando con sus pies para correr hacia él. -¡Espera!- le gritó, olvidando que se encontraba en el patio de la escuela.

Ambos entraron al edificio, mientras él marchaba a prisa por los pasillos desiertos. Todos aún seguían en clases o en educación física.

-¡Espera!- gritó Amy de nuevo para lograr alcanzarlo. No sabía por qué sentía que debía de explicarle algo, pero no podía detenerse tampoco.

-¡¿Para qué me haces todo esto si lo tienes a él?!- le reclamó con una furia inminente en su mirada.

-¡No es lo mismo!- negó.

-¡Él hará lo que tú le pidas sin dudar!, ¡¿Para que me quieres a mi?!- preguntó el erizo azul con enfado.

-¡No lo entiendes!, ¡Mi corazón sólo se acelera cuando estoy contigo!- confesó.

Su enojo se desvaneció al sus palabras resonar en sus oídos cual dulce melodía, y en su lugar una alegría indeseada tomó su lugar. Sonic la vio sonrojarse con intensidad al percatarse de lo que acaba de decirle. _"¿Sólo yo hago que su corazón se acelere?"_ pensó con una sonrisa disimulada.

-No pienses mal- dijo Amy con sus mejillas sonrojadas. –Silver no tiene tú experiencia, por eso es que te necesito a ti, eso es todo.

-No será que la capa de hielo empezó a derretirse, ¿Eh, Rose?- le sonrió Sonic con galanura.

-¿Eso desearías no es así?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa arrogante. Intentando tragar su vergüenza –Además, tengo una nueva misión para ti.

-¿Una nueva misión?- cuestionó el erizo azul para verla con intriga -¿Qué será está vez?

Lo había pensado con detenimiento durante mucho tiempo, pues había estado indecisa sobre qué podría ayudarla a completar su libro, hasta que se percató que había algo que no habían hecho, y que era necesario en el proceso del amor.

Su corazón latía en sus oídos y su boca se había secado ante las palabras que ahora yacían atoradas en su garganta.

-¡Misión 9: Ten una cita conmigo!- espetó con sus mejillas rojas cual tomate. Lo vio, esperando una negación como era su costumbre, pero en su lugar Sonic poseía una expresión impasible. No podía descifrar qué pensaba sobre su petición.

-¿Cita?- repitió extrañamente tranquilo –Fuiste mi cita para lo de la cena ¿recuerdas?

-No- negó ella –Quiero una cita de verdad- ordenó haciendo que su pulso desacelerara -Me llevarás al parque de diversiones este fin de semana y me compraras cosas, ganaras tontos juguetes para mí y serás amable y cordial conmigo- murmuró apenada.

Su vista yacía fija en los casilleros junto a él y estaba segura que sus mejillas delataban la vergüenza de todo aquello que acaba de decir. Necesitaba mucho material para poder vencer a _Dark Heaven_ y ahora que tenía las bases necesitaba saber cómo era una cita real, necesitaba saber cómo se sentiría Erie al estar sola con Aarón con las nuevas emociones que ahora había descubierto. Su historia ganaría el derecho de tener un libro.

-Es obvio que no me puedo negar- habló Sonic con cierta resignación. Amy se atrevió a verlo finalmente, para notar aquella expresión tranquila en su rostro y desinteresada, haciendo que su corazón latiera aún más rápido –Pasaré por ti a las 10:00 am en punto el sábado- indicó para empezar a caminar de nuevo. Dando por concluido el tema. –Y por cierto- se detuvo de nuevo para voltearla a ver sobre su hombro –No vuelvas a hacer eso con Silver…- murmuró casi inaudible.

Lo vio alejarse por el pasillo bañado con la luz del sol. El timbre sonó y docenas de alumnos poco a poco empezaron a llenar los pasillos, ahogándola en un mar de estudiantes. Amy sonrió con disimuló, en un intento de guardar la emoción.

_-"¡Concéntrate Amy!"-_ se regañó _–"Repasaré punto por punto para que todo sea perfecto"_

0-0-0-0-0

-Me miro estúpida- dijo molesta, mientras se miraba frente al espejo –"_Amy, si vas a salir con él, deberás de usar un vestido_"- recordaba la voz de Silver -¡Estúpido Silver!- gritó molesta. –Además… no es una cita real- murmuró con un rubor sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

Se vio de nuevo con aquel vestido blanco que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Era una de las pocas cosas que tenía guardadas para usar únicamente en ocasiones especiales. No era un vestido ajustado, pero aún así marcaba a la perfección su silueta. Sus largas púas yacían recogidas en una coleta alta con una moña por adorno y unas sandalias blancas completaban el atuendo.

Escuchó el timbre de la puerta sonar y se sobresaltó recordándole por qué usaba ese atuendo ese sábado en particular. Era él. Amy tomó un bolso color café para correr escaleras abajo. Paró enfrente de la puerta y aspiró tanto aire como pudo en un intento de tranquilizarse. Pasó las manos sobre su vestido para componer o borrar cualquier arrugar indeseada y abrió la puerta con aquella típica expresión de pocos amigos.

-Hey Ames- la llamó divertido.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Amy sintiendo su alma salir de cuerpo -¡¿Por qué me dices Ames?!

-¿Te molesta?- inquirió Sonic levantando una ceja extrañado –Ok, Amy, como sea- dijo alzando los hombros con desinterés. –Por si no lo has notado no me gusta eso de la confianza con los nombre de pila y demás- se explicó.

-"_Era por eso_"- pensó aliviada –Dime Amy o Rose- autorizó.

-Bien, andando- indicó para caminar de regresó al deportivo rojo que ella había montando el día de la cena –Terminemos con esto de una sola vez.

Subió para tomar camino a _Twinkle Park_. Sentía la brisa del aire acariciar su piel, mientras la música estridente de _Thousand Foot Krutch_ sonaba con la canción de _Shook_. Un estilo de música un tanto estridente para su gusto. Amy lo vio de reojo, mientras usaba aquellos anteojos color verde y una media sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Se le veía tan relajado. Desvió la mirada para ahogar una sonrisa y sentir como se ruborizaba sólo por su expresión de paz y tranquilidad. Ese era Sonic, no el Don Perfecto de la escuela, y sólo ella podía deleitarse de su presencia. Era algo que sólo ella sabía, como un íntimo secreto que los dos poseían.

-No sé si alegrarme o no por tu continuó silencio- habló el erizo para disminuir el volumen de la música. –Me da miedo que no hables, cuando no lo haces creas planes que me hacen hacer cosas humillantes- le reclamó.

-No estaba pensando nada realmente- negó con la cabeza. Últimamente sus pensamientos habían sido de lo guapo que se miraba casi a todas horas.

-Bien, no importa- dijo Sonic desinteresado –Ya hemos llegado.

Amy fijo su vista al frente mientras las atracciones parecían emerger lentamente de la tierra según se acercaban. Un gran castillo de tejado rojo se notaba a la distancia con unas letras brillantes que podían verse a varios metros. Podía escuchar las risas y las ruedas de lo que asumió era una montaña rusa, desde la lejanía para luego llegar al fin a su destino.

Sonic detuvo el vehículo en uno de los aparcamientos y se bajó del automóvil sin ningún gesto de caballerosidad hacia su compañera, pues empezó a caminar lejos del mismo, sólo asegurándose de que Amy lo siguiera por los pasos de ella apresurados al correr tras de él.

Sonic se acercó al despacho de las entradas y compró su derecho de admisión al igual que el de su compañera. Una vez dentro admiró con rapidez el lugar, llevaba mucho tiempo sin ir a ese lugar.

-¿Vienes sola?- escuchó decir a sus espaldas. Sonic se volteó para ver a un erizo verde frente a Amy con una sonrisa arrogante y actitud petulante. Cerca de ella… demasiado cerca. –Podríamos ir a pasear por aquí- le sonrió pícaro –El túnel del amor no está lejos **lindura**.

Enfatizó esa palabra haciéndola oír vulgar. Amy lo vio con disgustó con aquella expresión de molestia grabada en su cara. No le agradaba que la cortejaran, mucho menos de la manera tan deplorable que ese individuo intentaba hacerlo. Abrió la boca lista para decirle una o dos verdades cuando sintió como una mano la sujetaba por la cintura para atraerla al cuerpo suave y bien formado de Sonic. El calor de su tacto la hizo estremecer de nuevo, obligándola a verlo de manera instintiva. Sonic tenía una mirada dura e indescifrable, y su agarre seguro y fuerte la hizo sentir… suya. Tragó pesado.

-Ella viene conmigo- habló autoritario, provocando que el erizo verde retrocediera un paso. Expectante -¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó. Pregunta que le sonó más a una orden.

No pudo responder ante la pregunta pues antes de que pudiera si quiera abrir la boca él ya la alejaba con brusquedad del erizo desconocido. Amy sintió como la obligaba a caminar casi arrastras, y por una parte se alegraba, pues no creía que hubiera podido caminar por su cuenta después de lo sucedido. Su mano sujetaba la suya con fuerza y sus pasos largos la hacían trotar tras él, pues era pequeña en comparación. Amy sentía que estaba molesto, aunque no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta.

-E-Espera- clamó al fin la eriza, según como se adentraban en el parque.

Sonic se detuvo abruptamente, liberándola al fin. Su mano se sentía fría sin la suya sobre ésta. Quedó en silencio, sintiendo una atmósfera de tensión. No lo dudaba ahora, él estaba molesto, aunque no estaba segura de por qué.

-¡No debes de andar lejos de mí!- le regañó para voltearla a ver molesto. -¡¿Es que no sabes lo que provocas con ese tipo de ropas?!

-¿Lo que provoco?- repitió inaudible. Se vio a sí misma rápidamente sin entender qué podían tener sus ropas. No entendía, por qué la regañaba -¿Por qué estás molesto?- preguntó Amy frunciendo el ceño.

Su expresión de molestia desapareció al ella hacer esa pregunta para que una de sorpresa tomara su lugar, dándose cuenta de su actitud fuera de lugar. –No sé de qué hablas- negó Sonic desviando la mirada –No estoy molesto, sólo decía- intentó excusarse –Pero si quieres que más motociclistas te acosen por mi está bien- se defendió molesto.

Amy lo vio impasible, con aquella mirada fija que lo desarmaba por completo. Cuando hacía eso sentía como si ella pudiese ver su interior, y descifrar sus más profundos secretos.

-Me gustó- espetó la eriza rosa.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando estás celoso- habló inmutable –Me gusta.

Sonic se sonrojó con fuerza al escucharla hablar de una manera tan metódica respecto un sentimiento tan volátil como los celos eran. Esa mirada fría y expresión calculadora le recordó cuando tocaron sus dedos la primera vez, analizando todo al mismo tiempo. Como una máquina.

-¡Estás loca!- habló al fin, después de un prolongado silencio. –¡Bah! Esto es puro chantaje ¿recuerdas?- le recordó –Además, ese tipo no me dio buena espina. Es un instinto de protección que uno tiene hacia las mujeres. Nada más- explicó.

-Como digas- habló Amy con desinterés, haciéndolo molestar. –Bueno, empecemos con la misión- terminó el tema para sacar una hoja de papel de su bolso. –Miremos qué va primero.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sonic con una mohín de pocos amigos. Se le veía irritado.

-Lo que haremos hoy- respondió restándole importancia a su mala actitud. –Primero debemos de ir a una atracción tranquila, como las sillas voladoras o las tazas giratorias y luego… ¡¿Eh?!- exclamó Amy al ver como la hoja se deslizaba entre sus dedos -¡Oye!- gritó al ver al erizo azul quitarle la lista de "Qué hacer" que con tanto empeño ella se había esforzado en enumerar la noche anterior.

-Paso uno- habló Sonic para romper la lista en pedazos y ver la expresión de incredulidad de la eriza rosa ante sus actos –Paso dos: Déjate llevar.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- reclamó para verlo molesta.

-¿Estás demente? ¿Quién hace una lista para venir a un parque de diversiones?

-Pero los puntos, y las situaciones y…

-Tú querías una "cita"- interrumpió haciendo comillas en el aire con sus dedos al pronunciar la palabra cita –Y una cita no se planifica. Uno ve una atracción y te subes a ésta. Simple- dijo sin importancia -¿Cuál es tu favorita?

-¿Mi favorita?

-Ya sabes, de las que hay aquí ¿Cuál es la que más te gusta?

-Este…

-Como imaginarás lo mío son las montañas rusas y las atracciones que te dejan caer en caída libre- habló con una cierta luz en sus ojos –Pero podemos empezar con algo más suave para ti.

-L-Lo que tú quieras- habló febrilmente, jugueteando con su cabello.

Sonic la vio extrañado. No se comportaba con aquella seguridad que por lo general intentaba tener, y que a él le encantaba romper.

-No me digas que tienes miedo- sonrió burlesco.

-¡Nunca había venido, sí!- admitió avergonzada, más alto de lo que hubiera querido –Yo… nunca había venido a un parque de diversiones.

-¿Hablas de que nunca habías venido a un parque de diversiones?- repitió atónito. -¿Ni en los viajes escolares?

-Sin una firma de mis padres o tutores no me dejaban venir- negó con la cabeza -Y sin mis padres no venía en absoluto.

-¿Ni con amigos?, En tu caso Silver, ¿Ni siquiera con él?

-Silver no gusta de estas cosas- señaló irritada.

De nuevo el silencio que los acompañaba en cada misión se presentó. El bullicio de los niños y adolescentes se escuchó con fuerza, al igual que los gritos de emoción al escucharse el rechinar de los vagones de la montaña rusa y otros juegos. Ningún de los dos dijo nada por un largo período de tiempo, o eso se le asemejó a la eriza, quien ahora que lo pensaba, una cita en un restaurante o en un cine hubiera sido tal vez una mejor idea.

-Bien- habló Sonic con un suspiro al fin –Empezaremos por la casa de los espejos- indicó para fijar su vista al norte, indicando su ubicación. Amy levantó la vista. Sin saber cómo reaccionar a sus palabras. –No sé si podrás sobrevivir el Látigo del Dolor, así que iremos poco a poco- sonrió divertido.

-¿El Látigo del Dolor?- repitió.

-La montaña rusa- aclaró –Andando.

-¡Espera!- detuvo ella al verlo empezar a caminar nuevamente. Haciéndolo parar.

Amy corrió a paso ligero hacia él, para así tomar su mano. Lo sintió tensarse bajo su tacto, y juró ver su cara sonrojarse por lo que ella estaba haciendo, pero no le importó. –Tiene que ser como una cita real- se explicó por sus atrevidas acciones. Su corazón latía en sus oídos, y el calor de su cuerpo se incrementaba, haciendo sus mejillas arder. No podía verlo, no tenía el valor, pero tampoco lo soltaría. Viviría la experiencia por completo.

-Como sea, vamos- habló intentando sonar desinteresado. Sin éxito.

0-0-0-0-0

Miles de caras y formas diferentes la confundieron, sorprendieron y hasta divirtieron. Se sentía encantada al ver su reflejo desfigurado, y su cuerpo de maneras diversas. Sonreía divertida como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho, incluso habían hecho una competencia con Sonic de caras gracias. El que se riera primera ganaba un premio.

Sacó la lengua y estiró su labios con sus dos pulgares hasta donde su piel pudo, entre otras expresiones que la hacían ver ridícula, tanto a él como a ella. Y mientras se deleitaba de actuar como una niña otra vez, escuchó algo que la hizo parar. El sonido de la risa, de **su** risa. -¡Te ves ridícula Rose!- reía Sonic con naturalidad. Amy Lo vio sujetar su estómago con fuerza mientras lágrimas surcaban sus ojos. Amy sonrió ampliamente al verlo así. No podía evitarlo. Jamás lo había visto reír o verse feliz, y era ella quien causaba esa felicidad, llenándola de calidez interna.

-¡Perdiste!- gritó Amy al fin con su sonrisa abarcando todo su rostro y emoción infantil.

La carcajada poco a poco empezó a detenerse viéndola sonreír divertida ante su victoria. Se le veía extrañamente emocionada. Una nueva emoción para agregar en las pocas que ella dejaba ver. Sonic recobró la compostura para secar las lágrimas en su rostro, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-No es mi culpa que te veas ridícula haciendo muecas Amy- se burló divertido.

-¡Perdiste y quiero mi premio!- exigió con una falsa molestia.

-Vamos chica vainilla, te compraré tu helado- asintió divertido para tomar camino hacia la salida que estaba a un par de metros de ellos. –Oh, lo olvidaba- dijo deteniéndose. Sonic regresó hacia ella y sin titubear tomar su mano, dirigiéndola a la puerta con el letrero de EXIT sobre ésta.

Agachó su cabeza sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Amy sonreía indeseadamente, pero se sentía feliz. Feliz por ese día, feliz de estar con él. Entonces entendió. Eso era lo que hacía que las parejas estuvieran juntos. La felicidad de aquellas bobas salidas. Cosas tan pequeñas como tomarse de la mano, compartir un helado, reír mutuamente los hacía sentirse felices. Una felicidad desbordante que opaca todo lo demás, la preocupación del porvenir, la tragedia del pasado y la angustia del presente.

-Ahora lo entiendo- musitó Amy con una sonrisa según caminaban hacia la heladería.

-¿Qué entiendes?- preguntó Sonic al escucharla.

-Porque las parejas salen en citas- habló en voz baja ruborizada. –Te hace feliz.

-¿Eres feliz?- la cuestionó con amago de sonrisa y una clara sorpresa -¿Al salir conmigo?- completó liberando la sonrisa enjaulada.

-Yo no quise, es decir…

-¿Sonic?- los interrumpieron.

Ambos voltearon a ver a quien ahora llamaba al erizo. Una chica ardilla yacía parada a unos metros de distancia. Sus ojos azules eran profundos y su pelaje marrón cual chocolate brillaba con la luz del sol. Llevaba un vestido rosa que se ajustaban perfectamente a su silueta con un ligero escote.

Sonic soltó su mano al instante y una sonrisa natural se esbozó en su rostro. No era Don Perfecto, era él mismo, ese quien ella creía sólo ella podía ver. Amy vio de pies a cabeza a la chica ardilla frente a ella con una ligera expresión de molestia.

-Sally- habló Sonic suavemente al reconocerla. Acercándose a ella.

-Sonic- sonrió ella ampliamente para correr hacia sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Amy frunció el ceño molesta y una nueva emoción empezó a crecer en la boca del estómago. De pronto se sentía irritada y lo único que quería hacer era abalanzarse sobre ellos y separarlos. Amy mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, intentando tomar control de sus emociones.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo- murmuró él con una suave sonrisa terminado el abrazo y separándose de ella -¿Cuándo regresaste?

-Hace poco tiempo- respondió Sally con una sonrisa para ver de reojo a la eriza que yacía parada detrás de él con una dura mirada. –Y está vez pienso quedarme para bien.

* * *

**Y como se los dije, Sally ha aparecido! Ok, lamento la tardanza con el capítulo, pero no había tenido internet **** En fin ahora que lo tengo espero seguir cada semana como debería. Gracias a todos los que han estado siguiendo este Sonamy en este mundo alternativo. Sin mucho que decir, me despido. Kat Fuera.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr**


End file.
